A Different Beginning
by Skyeze.10
Summary: Beca and her four best friends are Juniors. There is this redheaded bully though. She only picks on a certain group. Until one day... Beca wants to know why. Why is she so mean? What's her deal? Not even the bully's best friend knows. Will Beca and her group figure it out? I DON'T OWN PP AND CHARACTERS! Bechloe/Staubrey Rating may change Some flashbacks
1. Chapter 1

"Beca? What the hell are you looking at?" Beca turned around to look at one of her best friends. "Stacie. I'm just waiting to leave. I don't want to be late for the first day." Beca had four best friends.

Stacie. She is a tall brunette and is the closest friend Beca has they are basically sisters. They have known each other the longest. Since they were four actually.

Fat Amy. Yeah, Fat Amy. She calls herself that so "Twig bitches like Beca don't call her that behind her back." Beca found it weird so did Stacie. She's a blonde Tasmanian. Stacie and Beca met her when they were both six.

Jesse. Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The three girls met him when they were seven and eight years old. He wasn't anything like any of them, not because he is a guy. They all had one thing in common. They all liked music.

Luke. He's another blonde like Fat Amy but he is a brit. He's different from the rest of the group. Somehow in someway they just became friends. No one really knows how. It just happened. They all met Luke when he was eleven.

"You? You don't want to be late?" Luke said as he walked into the house. Beca turned around and looked at him.

"Hey." Beca said with slight anger. "Hi." The brit said with happiness.

"Well, speaking of not being late, are we all ready?" Jesse said walking into the kitchen.

"We can't leave without Amy." Stacie said taking a bite of an apple she had just grabbed. "Amy!" Beca yelled at the top of her lungs while grabbing her bag. "We are leaving."

"Wait! I'm coming!" The Tasmanian yelled running out the door. Stacie and Jesse laughed. "Seriously? Come on mates." Luke said running out the door. Along with Beca.

"Amy! We didn't even leave yet." Beca said running up to her out of breath. "We are now. Come on. Open the door." Amy said banging on the side of the truck.

Beca unlocked the door to her black Chevy truck. "Let's go then." She threw her bag in the trunk along with everyone else's.

"What are you doing?" Stacie asked before getting in the front seat. Beca was confused by what Stacie said. That was until she realized Luke and Jesse were sitting in the trunk.

"We are gonna ride back here while you, girls, sit in there." Jesse explained. "Yeah. It's true. We are not joking. Let's do this!" Luke yelled after. Beca stood there thinking while Fat Amy and Stacie watched her.

"Fine. If we get in trouble it's your fault. I hope you know that." She answered. The two boys cheered. "To being Juniors!" Luke yelled. Stacie laughed along with Fat Amy.

"Weirdos." Beca said before getting in the front and starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

"You nervous short-stack?" Beca heard Amy behind her.

"Of what?" Beca asked taking a glance in the mirror. "Should I be nervous of something?" Stacie looked at her. Even though Beca didn't know what Amy was talking about, Stacie did.

"Are you nervous of getting picked on?" Beca pulled in the school parking lot. She heard the boys cheering in the back. Instead of getting out, she turned around and looked at the blonde. "Amy. I was never nervous about that stuff, and I never will be. Now, let's get going."

Beca jumped out of the driver's seat angrily and walked towards the school entrance.

"What's her problem?" Luke asked walking up next to Stacie. "This one right here." Stacie said pointing at Amy. "What? I was just making sure." The Tasmanian complained. "Making sure to piss her off?" Jesse sarcastically asked as he walked right past the group running up next to Beca. "Let's start this Junior year better than or Sophomore year." He said bringing an arm around Beca's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys? What classes do you have?" Beca asked as she took out her schedule. They all got out theirs as well.

"I got Chem with Mr. Lynch." Luke said.

"I do too." Beca said.

"Same here." Jesse said.

Then Stacie spoke for her and Fat Amy. "We do too. Damn. We all got the same first class." Stacie smiled and jumped up and down, until she saw two girls turn around the corner. "Son of a bitch." "What?" Beca said. "Don't turn around. Let's just go find our class." Fat Amy said noticing the two girls walking. Amy grabbed the Beca's arm and Stacie grabbed Jesse's and Luke's arm. "Let's go."

Beca looked back. "No. Stop." "Beca? What the hell do you mean stop. It's Chloe fucking Beale and Luke's sister Aubrey." Fat Amy said. Stacie tried to keep running but the small brunette stopped her. She's short but she's strong.

Beca turned around. She saw the redhead, as she was walking to her. "Aubrey! It's Mitchell and her group. Hey." "Chloe. We are not going to let you ruin our Junior year. I promise that. We will stop you from doing that. You are not going to bring us down." Beca said taking a step closer to Chloe.

"You could try to do that, but we will let you go because stupidity is not a crime." Aubrey said. "Well, for you anyway." Chloe said looking at Beca. Chloe walked right past her. "See ya!" The bully yelled.

Beca turned to look at Stacie, Luke, Jesse, and Fat Amy. "Why is she so mean to us?" Luke asked. "What's her problem when it comes to us? What did we do to her?" Fat Amy asked hoping someone would say something. "I don't know. We _**are**_ going to figure this out. We will get her back. I'll come up with an idea of what we will and can do to figure out what her problem is." Beca explained as she started to find her class.

"Okay here is our class." Stacie said walking through the door. "Damn. Looks like we can't all sit at one lab. "Me, Jesse, and Fat Amy will sit at one." Luke said walking to a lab in the corner. "Okay. Then Me and Stacie will sit at this table, leaving one seat for someone else. We will sit here behind Fat Amy and Jesse." Beca said walking to the lab in front of the three friends sitting at their lab.

"Guys look. It's Chloe and Aubrey." Stacie said. This caught Beca's attention most. She saw Chloe whispering to Aubrey and noticing Chloe was pointing at her. Aubrey nodded at whatever Chloe was saying.

"Dude, she's walking towards us." Beca said in a panic to Stacie. "Calm down. Play it cool. Remember the plan." Stacie said trying to calm Beca down as best she can. Beca was the most picked on in the group.

"Hey Mitchell." Chloe said sitting down. "Hi Beale. Are you sitting there?" Beca asked trying not to sound nervous. "Yeah. I am. I want to." Beca and Stacie looked at the redhead. "You hate us." Stacie said. Chloe laughed. "Yeah. I do. I want to sit here though." The teacher walked in the room.

"Okay class. I am Mr. Lynch. Your seats are where you will be for the rest of the year. The people at your table will be your partners as well." Beca looked at Stacie with wide eyes. Beca raised her hand. "Yes?" The teacher called on her. "May I go to the restroom?" She asked quickly. "Yeah, but I need to know your name first." "Beca. Beca Mitchell." "Okay, you may go now."

Stacie then raised her hand too. "May I go too? My name is Stacie. Stacie Conrad." The teacher nodded his head. "Thank you." Stacie said running out of the room.

Beca ran into the bathroom and checked if there was anyone else there. No one. "Bec?" Stacie said running into the bathroom. Beca looked at her. "Dude. Dude. Oh my god. Fuck my life." "Beca. Calm down. It's okay." Beca walked to Stacie. "I have to sit next to her for the whole school year. That is not fine. Literally. Next to her. You have to sit from across the table. That's different!" Beca said getting upset. Stacie noticed Beca's eyes were getting watery.

"Come here. It's okay. It'll be okay. I promise. I'll be there if you need help. We are like sisters remember. I even live with you. That's proof I'll be there for you. Thanks to your dad, we have all our classes together." She said smiling and bringing Beca into a hug. "We do?" Stacie nodded. "Yeah. He even got all the teachers to let us sit by each other." Beca finally cracked a smile. "I guess I owe him." They both let out a small laugh. "Let's go."

"You girls are back. Took you about fifteen minutes. Are you two okay?" Mr. Lynch asked with concern. "Yes sir, we got held up by two other students. They are freshmen. They couldn't find their class so we helped them." Stacie explained. "That's nice of you two. Next time, though, let me know you are going to help them." Beca nodded. "Now get to your seats please." Stacie and Beca walked to their seats.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked quietly while looking at Beca. Beca looked to Stacie with very much confusion. Stacie shrugged. Beca nodded. Beca and Stacie watched Chloe take out a notebook. She wrote something down and gave it to Beca.

 _Could we talk?_ Chloe asked.

 _ **Aren't we already doing that? Why are you being nice to me?**_

Honestly, Beca was scared about what was happening. As she gave the notebook back to Chloe she looked up at Stacie. "What is happening?" Stacie mouthed. "I don't even know." Beca mouthed back.

 _Do you hate me?_

 _ **You are a bitch to me, so yeah.**_

Beca saw Chloe's expression change into a guilty looking way.

 _Well I have a reason._

This time it was Beca's expression to change to somewhat anger and confusion.

 _ **What's the reason?**_

 _That, you will have to figure out on your own. If you don't figure it out by next week, I'll tell you._

 _ **Tell me now.**_

 _Next week Mitchell. When and if you think you have figured it out, tell me and I will tell you if it's right or not. Come to my house if you figure it out on the weekend. 5594 Lakewood Drive._

 _ **I am going to figure it out Beale, I swear. Wait, lakewood? Isn't that where rich people live?**_

 _Yeah. It's a pretty expensive house. I don't want people to know I'm rich for a reason. I trust you not to tell anybody._

 _ **Okay... I'm going to get it right.**_

 _We will have to see. XD Here's my number too. 564-7066. Talk to you later. Class is going to end in about two minutes. Keep this paper._

Beca kept the paper like Chloe told her to. "Beca!" Luke said running up to her. Along with Jesse and Fat Amy. "Where's Stace?" Jesse asked.

"She went to the restroom, for real this time." Beca said. "Okay. Well, what was going on with Chloe? Why did she sit by you?" Jesse asked hoping that Beca would actually tell all of them and just not Stacie. Beca smirked.

"That's only for me to find out." The group looked at her. Beca looked down at the paper.

Stacie walked up behind her, but Beca didn't seem to notice. Jesse, Luke, and Fat Amy looked at Stacie then gave a small nod. Stacie smiled knowing what they were trying to get her to do.

"Stacie!" Beca yelled when Stacie grabbed the paper and started reading it. "What the hell is she talking about?" She asked as she passed it to Amy. After Amy read it she gave it to Jesse, after he read it he gave it to Luke.

"What is this?" The brit asked with a little bit of anger. "Luke take it easy. We don't know what it is." Amy said. "Yeah. I am going to figure it out. Only me. Just me. That's all she wants." Beca said.

"Wait are you serious? You are going to figure out what a dumb bitch like her is trying to get you to know why she does this to us." Stacie started getting mad, her face all red. "Stace. Stop." Everybody looked right at Beca.

"Wait. Are you standing up for her?" Fat Amy asked. Beca looked at her wide-eyed. "Uh... No." She tried to play it off. "Why?" Luke asked giving Beca the paper. "No reason. Just me." Everybody looked at her with confusion. "What are you hiding?" Jesse asked taking a step to her. "I'm not hiding anything." Beca shrugged. Before Jesse could grab her shoulder Beca turned around and ran down the hall. "Get her." Jesse said running. Stacie and Luke ran, Amy decided to walk.

"You can't run forever!" Jesse yelled as he was trying to dodge people.

"No! I can run longer though!" Beca screamed.

"Not as long as me!" Luke yelled as he ran past Jesse.

"You know since you are running, this proves you are hiding something!" Stacie yelled as she started to slow down.

Beca turned the corner. "Eek!" She yelled.

"Beca?" Beca stood up noticing she ran into Chloe. "Chloe, I'm sorry." "So, did you figure it out?" Chloe asked as she pushed up off the floor. "No. Not exactly. I think I did, but... I will have to tell you later." Before Chloe could say anything back, Beca ran off after noticing Luke running her way. "I'll text you!" Beca yelled before running downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stacie! Stace! Will you walk with me 'cuz I don't wanna run." Fat Amy said stopping Stacie from running. "We are going to find Chloe. Let's go." Stacie said as she ran to where she saw the bully last.

Turns out Chloe was still at the same spot where Beca ran into her. Stacie turned the corner and pushed Chloe up against the wall. "Did you tell shortstack anything else?" Fat Amy said walking next to Stacie. Chloe smiled.

""Like I told her. She has to figure it out, and once she does she will hate me more anyway. I mean if has anymore hate to give me. Something tells me though, is that she feels the same. I don't know what it is, it's just a feeling. I bet you both know what I am trying to say without actually saying it. Do you?" Chloe said leaning closer to look at Stacie. She doesn't exactly expect an answer, but she hopes for one.

Stacie and Fat Amy looked at each other then back at Chloe. Stacie still had the bully up against the wall. The three girls all knew there was a crowd watching them. They didn't seem to care, obviously.

"Wait. Does she.. Do you think... Is she telling us she..." Fat Amy trailed off with so much surprise. "I think she does." Stacie replied

"You can't tell her." Chloe said with a smirk. "If you do, you will regret it. You know what I can do." Stacie let Chloe go. As Chloe walked off, Stacie and Amy looked at each other. "What the hell just happened?" Stacie asked. "I'm not sure if I want to know." The tasmanian replied turning around and walking down the stairs. "I'll meet you at Beca's truck after school." "Okay. I'm gonna find Bec." Stacie said walking the other way going to the other set of stairs.

"Okay. Let's get going. I want to go home now." Beca said running out of the class. "Beca. Wait! I want to ask you something." Stacie stopped Beca before she could walk out the doors to her car. "Yeah?" Beca asked nervously. "Do you like Chloe?" Beca stood there, mouth gaped and wide eyes.

"What the hell? What makes you think I would like her? She's a bitch to us." Stacie took a step back. "You are crazy." Beca said walking out the door. Stacie followed.

"Sorry. I was just asking." Stacie said as they approached the rest of the group. "Well, I don't. That's your answer." Beca said as she jumped into the truck. The two boys once again jumped in the back off the truck. The ride home was quiet.

"Bec? What are you doing?" Luke asked. "Bye." Beca said with a mischievous grin. "Beca!" Jesse yelled as she drove off.

Beca stopped a few streets down looking down on the paper she still had and brought her phone out and put Chloe's address. "Chloe's house, let's go." Beca muttered to herself.

It didn't take her long to get to the redhead's house. Beca jumped out of her car and walked up to the door. She waited for about a minute for someone to answer the door. "Beca? What are you doing here?" Aubrey asked as she turned around. "I came here to talk to Chloe. What are you doing here?" Beca answered. "I'm her best friend. Remember? Hold on." The blonde said as she turned around. "Chloe! Beca is here!" Beca could hear someone running to the door. "Bree. I'll be upstairs in a few minutes." Chloe said as she walked outside shutting the door behind her.

"Beca. Did you figure it out?" Chloe said with a big smile. "God I hope so." Beca said grabbing Chloe's waist and bringing her into a kiss. Chloe didn't kiss back, as for she was in shock. Beca let her go. "I'll see you at school then." Beca said turning away with hesitation.

Before Beca knew it, she was pulled back to the redhead. "Guess what, Mitchell." Chloe brought Beca into a kiss this time. Unfortunately the kiss didn't last long at all. "I got it right." Beca said with a smile. "I will see you at school." Chloe said bringing Beca in for one last kiss. "Certainly." Beca said walking back to her truck.

Chloe shut the door and noticed Aubrey standing at the top of the stairs. "What did she want? Also, why are you smiling like you got three puppies?" The blonde asked curiously. "No reason." "Let's go." Chloe said running upstairs.

Once Beca got in her car, she let out a smile. A big one. That's what she had the whole way home. Once she got home though is a different story.

She walked through the door without noticing her friends sitting around waiting for her to look at them. "What?" Beca asked. "Where were you? Why did you run off like that?"Jesse said with worry. "Technically I didn't run. I went to talk to someone." They all looked at her. "Who?" Fat Amy asked with suspicion. "You don't know her." Beca said going to the kitchen. "I will be right back. Aubrey is calling me." Luke said walking outside. "Damn. Fuck my life." Beca said with a little bit of anger. Beca took out her phone to text Chloe.

 _ **Chloe. It's Beca. Jw, do you want to tell people about us or do you want to keep this between us for now?**_

 _Becs. It's up to you. I think we should keep it a secret, but it's really up to you._

 _ **Secret it is. I have one question. Why is Aubrey calling Luke?**_

 _She didn't tell me why. Maybe something for school. I gtg. Ttyl babe. XOXO_

Beca smiled at the last part of the text. Luke then walked upstairs only for her smile to be taken. "Bec. Can I talk to you?" "Yeah. Sure. I guess." Beca began to get nervous.

"Why were you at Chloe's house?" The brit asked once the were out of the house and on the porch. Beca was about to say something but Luke stopped her. "Don't lie to me either." "Luke I went to ask if I figured it out. I didn't unfortunately." Beca said lying to him anyway.

Luke stared at her for a second. "Okay."" "Should we go back inside?" Beca asked hoping he would say yes. He nodded. That made her feel less nervous.

oO0Oo

The next day they had the same first class. Beca couldn't help but smile as she and her group was walking to Mr. Lynch's class. "Why are you so happy?" Jesse asked with a smirk. "Yeah. I've never seen you happy to be at school." Fat Amy said with surprise. "Well it's about to change." Stacie said looking down the hall.

"Beca." Chloe looking straight at her. "Chloe." Beca said back trying to get rid of the smile she had. "Luke." Aubrey said looking at her brother. "Bree." Luke looked back. Chloe decided to say nothing more and walked into the classroom, along with Aubrey. "What was that?" Stacie asked Beca. "I don't know." She lied knowing that the two lovers were keeping it a secret for a little bit. "Let's just go." Jesse said walking into the room. Stacie walked to next to Luke. "Your sister is hot." She said to him quietly. Luke looked at her. "That is just weird." He said with disgust. Stacie couldn't help but laugh.

Beca took out her notebook and wrote on it.

 _ **Hi. How's my girl?**_

Chloe read the paper and tried not to laugh.

 _Hi to you too. I'm good. How's my girl?"_

Beca smiled. No one but Chloe noticed.

 _ **I'm very happy because a certain someone is now my girlfriend.**_

Chloe had a very big smile. She took Beca's hand that was under the table. Beca looked at her and smiled as well. There was only one person who noticed.

Luke took out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

 _Can you both be any more obvious?_

He passed the paper behind him to Beca. Beca was confused about it. Her eyes widened. "Give me the paper." She said to Chloe. Chloe gave her the paper.

 _ **Did you tell Aubrey about us?**_

Chloe was confused but she looked at Beca and shook her head. Beca then took the paper that Luke gave her and wrote.

 _ **About what?**_

Luke took the note.

 _I know you guys are together._

When Beca got the paper back her eyes widened. She folded the paper up and put it in her pocket. This caused the teacher to notice. "Beca, are you okay?" Beca looked up. "Yeah. May I go to the restroom? I'm not feeling so good." Mr. Lynch nodded his head quickly. "Mr. Lynch can I go with her? Just to make sure she's alright?" Chloe asked as Beca was already out of the room. "Go ahead." He said. Chloe ran out after her.

"Becs? Baby? You alright?" Chloe called out as she walked into the bathroom. "Chlo." Beca said pulling out a paper and giving it to her. She read the note. "Chloe, I think Aubrey saw us." "Okay, Beca, take a breath. It's going to be okay." "What if Luke tells the rest of my friends?" "If he does, we will figure it out." Chloe said calmly. Beca just stared at her. Chloe decided to walk up to her. "I promise." That took Beca to just kiss her.

The kiss got deeper every minute. Chloe lead Beca to the side of the wall, without breaking contact. Beca pulled back a minute later. "You know how beautiful you are?" Chloe laughed. "No, sometimes I don't." "Well you are the most beautiful human being I've ever seen." Beca said with a smile. "Even more than Stacie?" "Does this answer your question?" Beca asked bringing them both back into a much more heated kiss. Beca smiled as she head a moan come from Chloe.

Stacie looked up at the teacher. As he called on her. "Stacie , can you go check on the girls?" "Of course." Stacie said getting up hoping Beca was okay.

Stacie walked into the bathroom looking down at her phone. That was until she heard a moan coming from the wall. She looked next to her just to find a redhead and a tiny brunette making out. Stacie couldn't help but feel anger, however she found it funny at the same time.

She was trying hard not to interrupt the make-out session. Why? She took her phone and pulled up the camera and made sure the flash was off as well as the sound. She took the picture. Once she did that she noticed Beca's phone on the floor. She smiled. She picked it up and pulled the camera up and got in front of it and took a selfie with the two girls in the background, as well, she decided to do that with her phone. "This is awesome." She said quietly. She put Beca's phone back on the floor exactly where it was.

Before she left the restroom, she decided to clap her hands and run out before Chloe and Beca could see who it was. "Who was that?" Beca asked. Chloe shrugged. "Should we get back to class?" "I mean we could stay here and continue. There's only five minutes 'til class ends." Beca said looking into Chloe's dilated eyes. Chloe smiled. "Looks like we are staying." Chloe said as she leaned back in to kiss Beca. Beca hummed in approval.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca and Chloe walked out of the bathroom, one behind the other. "Goodbye babe. Later? My place?" Chloe asked with a whisper. "Yeah. See you later, love you." Beca whispered back.

Beca saw her friends waiting outside of the classroom. "Beca! Come here." Luke said dragging her away from the group. "Luke! What are you doing?" The brit stopped her when they were a distance where the group couldn't hear them. "What the hell?" "Becs. What were you and Chloe doing in the bathroom?" Beca looked at him with confusion. "That's classified." "Beca, Stacie went to see if you were okay." The blonde brit said to Beca. Beca stared at him with wide eyes. "She- She saw u-us." Beca stuttered with fear. "Saw what, Bec." Luke said trying to calm her down. Beca's phone vibrated. She unlocked it and the camera came up. "Oh my god." She said freaking out more. Luke took the phone and looked at it. "Damn girl. That looks hot. I'm not talking about Stace." Luke said with a chuckle. "Luke!" Beca yelled at him angrily. She grabbed her phone and ran the direction Chloe went.

The brunette ran past her friends like she was being chased by a rhino. "God damn you Stace!" She said as she kept running looking for the redhead. She could hear Stacie laughing at the end of the hall. "YOU HAVE TO AGREE, BECS, IT WAS HOT! Stacie yelled. "SHUT UP! DON'T TELL ANYBODY ELSE!" Beca yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran down stairs. She saw the redhead entering a classroom.

Beca ran into the room. "Are your parents home?" She asked out of breath. Chloe looked at her with confusion. "They are out of town for two more weeks. Why?" Beca didn't bother to explain. "Did you bring your car today?" Chloe nodded. "Well we are taking yours. Don't ask questions. We are skipping our classes." Chloe didn't bother to ask questions, knowing Beca wouldn't answer them anyway.

oO0Oo

"Beca what the hell is going one?" Chloe asked trying to calm down. Beca was pacing in Chloe's living room, while Chloe was sitting on the couch. "Becs." Beca finally stopped. "Stacie knows." Chloe jumped up. "Beca, honey, calm down. It's okay." "We might as well just let everyone know we are together. Luke and Stacie know." "I have an idea." Chloe said with a mischievous smile. "What are you thinking Beale?"

"Beca where did you go yesterday?" Fat Amy asked. Beca couldn't help but smile. "Why are you smiling like a fool?" Jesse then asked. "Both of those will be answered later. Let's just get to Mr. Lynch's class." Beca said with a giggle.

"You ready for lunch?" Chloe asked as she walked next to Beca before walking to her seat. "Nervous but yeah." Chloe couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "You'll be fine." "I hope you are right Chlo." Beca said sitting down in her seat.

oO0Oo

"I'm going to sit at our table, I'm not really hungry." Beca said. Beca went to her table and waited for her friends to sit with her. She then felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

 _Bec, you ready?_

 _ **I think so. Are you?**_

 _Hell yeah. When your friends get to the table, I will be in the spot where everyone could see us. Then you walk up to me and I will kiss you._

 _ **Chloe. Are you sure this is a good idea?**_

 _I promise. See you in about three minutes._

Beca smiled as Luke and Stacie sat down. "When are you going to tell people?" Stacie asked. Luke elbowed her in the side. "Ow!" "Stace, that's isn't for you to know. She will tell when she is ready." Luke said. "Ready for what?" Fat Amy said sitting next to Beca. Beca could feel butterflies in her stomach, her hands shaking. "Becs? You okay?" Jesse asked as he sat down. "Yeah." Beca said as she turned around to see if Chloe was where she was supposed to be. "I'll uh I'll be right back."

"Chloe." Beca whispered loudly.

Even though Beca whispered, somehow everyone stopped eating and looked at the two girls. Everyone knew they hated each other.

Chloe turned around and saw Beca walking to her. Chloe did not hesitate to do the plan they had. Chloe walked up to her and quickly grabbed her waist and kissed Beca. Beca threw her arms around Chloe's neck and kissed back, the kiss threw her nervousness away like she was never nervous.

The kiss didn't last as long as both the girls wanted it to. Once the broke apart, the noticed the whole cafeteria had gone quiet. "Well, this worked better than I thought it would. Beca said causing them both to giggle. They looked around the cafeteria, without letting each other go, just to find everyone looking at them. They didn't care, the couldn't care any less, for that fact. "LOOKS LIKE THE FEUD ENDED!"

Beca looked back at the table. She saw Luke on the table finally understanding that he was the one who yelled, mostly because of his accent. Beca turned back to the red head. "Well, he supports us." Everybody clapped and cheered. "I think that's a sign everybody in the room supports us." Chloe said back with a smile. Beca pulled Chloe in for another long kiss. This was it. They finally told the school. They felt like nothing could stand in their way.

 _A/N There will be more to the story. This is not it. Is it true that nothing could stand in their way... or will something stand in their way? Maybe even a someone. You will have to wait and see._


	5. Chapter 5

"Beca! It's Saturday! Get up or we are going to leave without you!" Beca moaned when she heard Stacie knocking on the door and walking in. Stacie looked at Beca who was awake but didn't want to be. "Get up." Beca only moaned again. Stacie took Beca's pillow from under the tiny brunettes head, and she hit Beca with it. "Dude." Beca groaned.

"We invited Chloe and Bree." Stacie said causing Beca to jump up. "What?" "You heard me. Get dressed we are going to do our usual Saturday routine. Except, we have two people joining and we are going to do some other things. Oh, you are picking up Chloe in about... Ten minutes." "Stace! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" Stacie laughed as she watched Beca run around. "Just get going. I'll make you some pancakes." Stacie said still laughing while walking out of the room. "Great." Beca mumbled under her breath.

"Pancakes now." Beca deadpanned. Stacie handed Beca the pancakes. Everybody in the room watched Beca eat. "You're gonna choke if you keep eating that fast." Jesse said with his goofy grin. "Fuck off." She said as she put the plate by the sink. Beca put on her shoes and grabbed a hoodie and her keys. "Bye Beca!" Beca turned around noticing a tall blonde. Beca gave a smile. "Hi Aubrey. Bye Aubrey." Beca ran out the door and to her car.

"How exactly am I supposed to get to her house in three and a half minutes?" Beca asked as she drove. "I better not get pulled over. What the hell is wrong with me? There's not even one car out here right now. Come on Beca, stop being a messed up bitch and get your shit together." Beca drove faster. Maybe like fifteen mph.

Only one minute left. "Well I'm gonna be little late, not as much as I thought." She thought to herself. Beca was still at least six to seven minutes away.

oO0Oo

Beca got out of the car and walk to Chloe's door. She waited for someone to answer. "Becs!" Beca heard as the redhead opened the door. Beca couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "What?" Chloe said with confusion. "Nothing. Come on, let's go." Beca said giving a small kiss. Chloe giggled.

"So what are we doing?" Chloe asked. Beca watched the road while answering, "Well, we would usually do what we would do, but they might've changed the plans because we are going to do other things today. So, I don't really know." She explained. Even though Beca couldn't see the confusion on Chloe's face she still could sense it. So, she turned on one of her mixes. "Titanium!" Chloe screamed. "You know David Guetta?" Beca said with a little bit of surprise. "Have I been living under a rock? Of course I do. It's my jam. My lady jam." The redhead gave a smile wink when Beca looked at her for a few seconds. "That's great." Beca blushed. Then Chloe started to sing. After a few moments Beca started singing too.

oO0Oo

"Stace! We are back!" "Up here Becs!" The two lovers walked upstairs into the living room. "Hey everyone." Chloe said with nervousness. She knows now that since she is with Beca the group will act different, but she is nervous because how she has been treating them. She is afraid one of them will treat her like she used to treat them. Maybe even one of them will treat her like she has. There were hi's and hey's surrounding her. Luke and Stacie even came up to her and hugged her. After that, she felt she needed to talk to Beca in private. She leaned in and whispered. "Hey could we talk for a minute? Alone?" Beca nodded. "Yeah of course. We will be right back. Stacie, could you grab my stuff and put it in the back of the truck? We will meet you all out there. Oh. And if any of you wants to sit out in the back, go ahead." Beca said as she rolled her eyes. The boys cheered. Of course.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Beca asked with concern. Chloe nodded. "It's just, they are treating me so nice. It's like I never did anything." "Babe, Chlo, it's okay. If something happens, I will be here by your side. Always." Chloe sat on Beca's bed. Beca followed. "Hey. Look at me. Hey." Beca turned Chloe's head gently toward and put on an assuring smile. "You promise?" Chloe said trying to hold back her tears. "Yeah. I promise. You want to go now? Or do you want to wait a few minutes?" Beca asked. Chloe shrugged not knowing so she just said, "It's up to you." "Two minutes." Chloe smiled. "Okay."

"Okay. What are we doing first?" Beca said as she walked back into the room. "We want to know something first." Stacie said. "Were you making out?" Fat Amy said. Aubrey chuckled. "No." The two girls said at the same time. "Let's just go." Beca said walking downstairs.

They all went into the truck. Fat Amy decided to sit in the trunk with the boys. "Why did Fat Amy sit with the boys in the back?" Chloe asked. Beca and Stacie laughed. "You have never officially met that animal." Stacie said. "Animal?" Aubrey asked with confusion. "You'll see." Beca let out a giggle. She opened a window, and told Chloe to open the back one. "Turn around and watch." Beca nodded to Stacie. Stacie turned the radio up with a devious smile.

"Amy! Be yourself!" Beca called out. "Really?! The truck is moving!" Beca nodded at the tasmanian. "It's going to move either way. So, go do what you do!" Beca said. "Look out the window." Stacie said watching the two girls looking out the big square window, in the back, that was open.

Fat Amy stood up and started jumping up and down. Then the music came on. Fat Amy started singing along and dancing like a crazy fool. It was so funny to the girls in the front. "This is who you hang out with?" Chloe said. "Yeah. She's the funniest and wildest girl we know." Beca said speaking for herself and Stacie. "I'm gonna have to hang out with her more often, all of you." Chloe said smiling. "Wait. Beca did you say wildest person? 'Cuz me Luke, Jesse, and Fat Amy saw what you did. Plus all the other crazy ass things you've done. We were there." Stacie said laughing at Beca's expression. "Dude. I swear, if you tell them, I will end you." Stacie laughed and told Beca to pull up to the school.

"What are we doing?" Aubrey asked looking at Stacie. "We do this every weekend. We just go on the bleachers and talk about things we want to do, then we actually do them." She explained as she started to go to the top of the bleachers. "Like what?" The blonde asked another question and Stacie smiled. "That... we will have to tell you a story when we all sit down. Luke said behind Aubrey.

Everybody was sitting next to each other. Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey. Then one the second to last bleacher at the top were, Jesse, Luke, and Fat Amy. "What is the story you are going to tell?" Chloe said breaking the silence. Luke smiled. "Amy. How bout you pick one." Jesse said. "Okay, so this one time, I was at the swimming pool at Jesse's and we all deci-" Luke interrupted. "No something that Beca has done that was wild." He whispered into the tasmanians ear. She smiled. "We all went to the football game, here, and Beca decided that we should do something." Beca started to realize what Fat Amy was starting to tell.

oO0Oo

" _Guys, I have an idea." Beca said with a devious smile. "What?" Jesse asked. "Come on. Follow me." She responded as she stood up and started walking down the bleachers. Once they were all of the bleachers, Stacie ran up next to Beca. "What are we doing?" She asked. "You'll see." Beca said and left the tall brunette to think where this was going. Beca lead the group to the side of the school and away from the field where no one could see or hear them. "Let's see if we could get into the school." Beca said as she walked up to the door. It was unlocked. "Good. That was easy." She said and walked to the gym doors. No one was in there, so she walked in and turned the flashlight on, from her phone. Her friends did the same. "We shouldn't be here." Jesse said. "Calm down. We will be fine." Beca let out a small laugh. Beca walked to the storage closet that has all the basketballs and stuff. "Shit. It's locked. Stacie you know how to pick a lock, right?" "Yeah. How would I be able to get out of the house and come back home if the doors locked? Of course I do. Move." Stacie said. "What are we doing? We shouldn't be here." Fat Amy said as she looked around the gym with her phone._

" _We will be fine. Calm down. Now grab the basketballs, soccer balls, and anything like that. Give me the tennis rackets, hockey sticks, and the badminton rackets. Okay let's go." Beca lead them out to the hall. "Here put the hockey sticks right here." Fat Amy put them all down where Beca told her to put them. "Okay now you guys can put the balls down for a few. Help me spread these out in front of the door. It's one of the main doors so when people walk in they will see this all spread out." Beca explained when she put ten of them down. "This'll be interesting." Luke said. Jesse let out a small snicker. "You bet." "This better not get us in trouble. You know what it'll be worth it." Fat Amy said. Beca laughed._

" _Okay this, this is the big main door. We will put all the rackets here. It'll take us a few minutes 'cuz there's like fifty of them so, let's get started so we can get behind the bleachers at the game." Beca said. Everyone was still curious what was going on._

" _Okay done. There were a lot more than I thought. It'll be better anyway. Especially because there are going to be buses full of kids walking in. We have to get here to see how people react." The tiny brunette explained excitedly. "Okay could we just get back to the game." Stacie asked. Beca nodded._

" _Okay. No one can see us behind the bleachers. There are forty balls altogether and there are five of us. Each of us will throw eight. Here's what we will do. I will count to five. After five, we will throw the balls over the bleachers and onto the field." Beca explained stepping to the side of the bleachers, so she could throw it easier because of her shortness._

" _One...Two... Three... Four... Five" Each one of them threw one. Then did the same thing seven more times. They all heard everyone talk in confusion but with some laughter because of the players just chasing all of the balls. "This was fun wasn't it." Beca said with a laugh. "I'll agree this was a little bit fun." Jesse said with Fat Amy and Luke agreeing._

oO0Oo

"That was all Beca's idea." Jesse said with a smirk "That was you guys?! That was you?!" Chloe said with surprise. "Luke why didn't you ever tell me?" Aubrey exclaimed. Luke shrugged. "Beca told me not to tell anyone." Luke said pointing to the tiny girl. "Wha- well it was funny." She said. "Whatever. What are we going to do today shawshank?" Fat Amy asked. Everybody looked at her. Beca thought for a minute. Then something came to her, and she couldn't do anything but smile and stand up. "Since you four said I was the wildest one, why don't I show them." Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other with curiosity and fear. "What?" Aubrey said. Beca started walking down the bleachers. "You heard me. Let's go. Get in the truck. Time to get wild."


	6. Chapter 6

"Becs, why are we here?" Chloe asked trying to hide the fear she felt. Beca laughed. "You are scared. There's nothing to worry about. It's just an abandoned pool. Except we aren't going by the pool. We are staying inside the building." She said getting out of the truck. The tiny brunette walked to the door behind the driver's door and opened it for Chloe. "I promise you will be okay." Beca said giving the redhead a kiss. "Plus, me and Luke have been here a couple times. One time with Stacie too, except, when she heard a noise she ran out as if a tiger was chasing her." Luke added something after she was done talking. "The big tiger turned out to be a little rat." This caused the three to laugh at the memory. "To be fair, I thought this place was haunted." As they all walked through the entrance.

"Stace, the place is actually haunted." Jesse said. "What?" Beca asked looking at him. "Yeah." Jesse replied.

Beca had an idea and smiled mischievously. This caused everyone to stop. "What?" Fat Amy asked. "We... are going to stay here for the night. Let's go. We need to grab some things to sleep on and stuff like that." Beca looked at the group. She didn't know what she was waiting for.

"Are you serious shawshank?" Fat Amy called the brunette by another nickname.

"Bec, it was a rat, but staying here for a whole night is crazy." The brit replied.

"Luke's right." Aubrey said looking towards her brother.

"I agree." Stacie said with a look of fright written over her whole body.

Beca looked at Chloe, waiting for her to say something. "Do you have anything to say about this?" Beca asked with no patience. Chloe only shrugged. "Well, we are doing this. You wanted to see how wild and crazy I am, so let's go grab some stuff." Beca said walking away from everyone.

oO0Oo

Beca grabbed some food and drinks from the kitchen, as her girlfriend, put their phones on the chargers to make sure they had enough battery in case of emergency.

Jesse and Luke grabbed a backpack and put flashlights, a lantern, smith and wesson knife, and a first aid kit. Aubrey and Fat Amy grabbed a big green duffle bag, and started to pack pillows and blankets. Stacie grabbed clothes for her Aubrey and Chloe, because they were all almost the same height.

Once Beca was done grabbing food and drinks she grabbed clothes for herself. "Okay. Everyone ready?" She asked as she walked into the living room. Chloe walked in at the same time as Luke and Fat Amy. Then Jesse, Aubrey, and Stacie. They all nodded. "Okay let's get the show on the road." Beca called out as she walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Luke, is your sister, by any chance, gay?" Stacie asked. She didn't have to worry about Aubrey hearing her because the girl was in the car. "I honestly don't know. Ask her." Luke said as he walked behind the car and climbed in the very back. Stacie looked at Aubrey and decided she would ask later at the pool.

"Okay follow me and watch your step." Beca said as she entered the building. "Why do we have to do this?" Chloe asked as she stepped over a thing of glass. "You guys wanted to know how crazy and wild I am, that's like the third time I said that." Beca said rolling her eyes as she led the way. "Do we have to do this? Like this is why more than crazy." Fat Amy said carrying the duffel bag. "Exactly." Beca said looking at the stairs.

"Be careful walking up here." Luke said. "What? Why?" Aubrey asked. "Because I almost fell off right before I got to the top. I wasn't scared it happened." Beca explained. "Why weren't you scared?" Jesse asked with confusion. "I'll explain that when we get everything set up." Beca said with a little anger. Chloe noticed unlike everyone else. She ran up to Beca. "Can we talk?" Beca nodded. "Luke, we will meet you up there. Where will we be set up at?" The brit thought for a minute. "How about, by the window with the table and the wood blocking the light?" Beca looked, "Yeah, we will meet you there." They girlfriends watched the group head upstairs.

oO0Oo

"What's going on?" Chloe asked with concern. "I don't know what you mean." Chloe knew that she lying to her. "Don't lie to me. I want the truth. Now." Beca was looking at the ground. Chloe saw the tears rolling down her face. "Hey. Look at me. Whatever it is, you know you can tell me." Chloe hooked a finger under Beca's chin and lifted her head up so Chloe could look her straight in the eye. "Why weren't you scared?" Beca looked at Chloe for a second before lifting her shirt up so the redhead could see her stomach. Chloe looked at her stomach. "Becs."

"This is why I'm wasn't scared. I live by myself for a reason, well not by myself but with Stacie. My mom died and my dad never took it well. He said things like 'It's your fault' or 'It should've been one of us.' When he wouldn't say things like that h-he would... um... H-he would hit me and all that. Then finally after two years of going through his abuse, he left me. All by myself. After it all ended, I told Stacie, and she decided that we should live together. That is why we live by ourselves. Her parents were okay with it but, they bought the house we live in, and I could never repay them, I owe them everything. I was happy when my dad left, I still am. Everyday when he would do that, I wanted it to end, but I decided to fight through it and hope it would get better, and it did. This is also the reason why I act the way I am. 'Cuz my life, I went through so much, that I was willing to die, but now that I'm still here I want to live life it's fullest." Beca looked at Chloe and realized she was crying too.

"Beca. I'm so sorry." "It's okay. I'm fine now. He's go-" Before she could finish, Chloe threw herself at Beca to hug her. "You don't have to tell all of them. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Chloe said. "It's okay Chlo. Like I said I'm fine now. Let's go upstairs." Beca said turning around and walking to the stairs. She looked back and noticed Chloe wasn't following. "You coming?" "Um... Yeah, sorry I was thinking." Chloe said as she walked towards Beca. "Okay, well let's get up there. This place is dangerous, Luke and Stace might be getting worried." Beca said as she ran up the stairs. Chloe walked instead of running.

oO0Oo

"Beca, what do we do now?" Jesse asked. Beca shrugged. "You don't know? This was your idea to come here and spend the night in this place." Aubrey said with a little bit of anger filling her voice. "Aubrey calm down a bit." Her brother said. "I have an idea." Stacie said sitting down on the table. "An that is?" Fat Amy asked waiting for an answer. "Truth or dare." Stacie said.

"Why do you always want to play that game? Literally every time we want to do something this is your idea." Jesse said. "That's better than doing nothing." Beca said sitting next to her best friend. "Okay. Truth or dare, Jesse." Stacie pointed at the boy. "Truth." He said. "Of course. Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?" Stacie asked. Surprisingly, Jesse shook his head and answered no. Everyone could tell he was being truthful by the way he acted.

"Aubrey. Truth or dare?" Jesse asked next. "Mmmm, truth." Jesse looked at her for a minute then at the other friends in the group. "Are you in love with someone?" Aubrey looked at him. "I'm not sure what it is exactly, but I know for sure that I really like this person." Chloe smiled at her friend knowing who she was talking about. "Luke. Truth or dare?" Stacie looked at the boy, hoping he would be the one to initiate the dares. Her hope worked. "I dare you to, switch clothes with Jesse." Aubrey dared him.

Everyone burst out laughing at the two fools that had switched their clothes. "Nice one Aubrey." Chloe said. "Yeah. Now it's Luke's turn to pick. Luke go." Beca said as she started to calm down. Well tried to. "Stace, Truth or dare?" "Dare." She said quickly. "I dare you to kiss Aubrey." Luke said with a devilish smile. Stacie smiled. Aubrey glared at the brit. Everyone just watched the exchange of looks. Beca noticed that Chloe was smiling at Aubrey. "Well? You gonna do it or what?" Chloe said with a small giggle. Beca had no clue why Chloe was acting so happy about this dare.

Stacie stood up and walked to the petite blonde. The blonde stood up and stared at the tall brunette. Everyone was watching, waiting for Stacie to make her move. Stacie never did. This. This was the moment Aubrey just dove in and took control. Everyone watched with a little bit of shock but at the same time, a little bit of happiness for the two girls. "Finally Bree." Chloe said causing the girls to split apart. "Wait." Fat Amy said pulling her hand up in the air. "Is Stacie the one you-" Aubrey stopped her. "Yes. This tall brunette is the one I like, maybe even love." Aubrey looked into Stacie's eyes. "I feel the same about you." Stacie said smiling.

"Aw." Beca said. Everyone turned and looked at Beca with surprise. "What?" She asked. "Nothing you just... I've never heard you say that for something like this." Jesse said. Everyone else agreed. "Neither have I and I've known you since, well forever really." Stacie said. Everyone laughed, until there was a loud noise coming from a room next to the one they were all in. "What the hell was that?" Fat Amy asked. Chloe looked at Beca. Beca stood up. "Stay here I will check it out."

Beca used the flashlight on her phone. She didn't see anything. Wait. She saw movement in the corner of the room. She shined the light where the movement was coming from. "Oh shit." She said quietly backing up to the doorway that led to the next room. "Beca? What's going on?" Luke asked. "Pack everything. Now. Do it fast but quietly." She whispered loudly. No one didn't bother to ask questions.

"We got everything. No what?" Aubrey asked very loudly. To loud. A big black bear looked up and saw Beca. "Run. Now. Run!" She said grabbing one of the bags.

Everyone ran in front of her. Chloe was behind the group but in front of Beca. Chloe looked back and saw why they were running. "Oh my god!" She yelled. She turned onto the stairs. As she stepped on the third to last step up, it leaned over and she fell about ten feet down to the ground. "Chlo!" Beca yelled. "Guys! Get Chloe! We have to go now!" Beca said as she ran to the bottom. Everyone was being too slow that she picked up Chloe and ran to the truck.

"Stace you need to drive. I need Aubrey and Jesse in the back with me. The rest of you in the front. Stacie, Luke, and Fat Amy went to sit inside the truck. Meanwhile Aubrey, Jesse and Beca jumped in the back. Well Beca couldn't really jump. She still had to get Chloe in the back. "Jesse. Aubrey. Help me." Beca said as she gave them Chloe so they could sit her on the floor of the back. Beca _then_ jumped in.

Right before Stacie could start the truck the big black bear appeared out of the building. "Stace! Go!" Jesse yelled. Stacie finally started the car and drove off.

"We need to check for any sign of injuries. She fell pretty hard. Maybe nine or ten feet." Beca explained. "Bec." Jesse said Beca's name with a lot of concern. "Her arm." Beca looked at her left arm. A bone sticking out. "Here too." Aubrey said lifting Chloe's shirt up only to reveal a deep gash on her side. "She must of hit a sharp piece of glass or maybe sharp wood." Beca said. "We should get her to the hospital." Jesse said.

Beca noticed that there was a lot of blood on her arms. "What the hell?" Her eyes widened. She lifted Chloe up as gently as possible. "We need to hurry." Beca blurted out, as she turned Chloe on her side. Once Aubrey saw a very deep, much deeper, cut she jumped up and started banging on the back window.

"God. What is going on?" Fat Amy answered. "Hospital. Now. No time to explain." Beca laughed. "In what world is this funny?" Jesse asked looking at Beca. "This is like a fucking movie." She replied. "You don't even like movies." "I don't like them, it doesn't mean I don't watch them, from time to time I do." "Focus!" Aubrey screamed.

Beca is right though. It is like a movie.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is she going to be okay?" Aubrey asked as she cried. "They said she should be but she is really only in surgery for her arm. God this will be an awesome story to tell." Beca said trying to remain calm. Complete fail. "She will be fine guys." Luke assured.

Stacie walked to Aubrey. "She will be okay. It's not like she was shot." Aubrey looked up. "I guess that's a good excuse."

"Hey Beca, this probably isn't the time, but you said you weren't scared when you almost fell from the stairs yourself. Why?" Beca looked up at Aubrey. Beca smiled. "Well we have nothing better to do besides wait right?" She laughed nervously.

"When I was younger, I lost my mom. My dad blamed me for her death." Beca stopped and looked at Stacie. The tall brunette nodded with encouragement. "After awhile of blaming me, he started to abuse me. He hit me a lot. Two years. Two years he left me. No more abuse. No more hitting. It was probably one of the best days of my life. I told Stacie about everything and she thought of the idea of living together. Her parents were okay with it, and they brought the house we lived in. I can't find a way to thank them enough. Stacie promised me she will always be by my side. She meant it. She came here with me. She even said she would go to colleges. She's even looking for one that we could try to go to together. I can't repay her for that."

After explaining all that, Beca lifted her shirt to show them all the cuts and bruises she somehow still had from the abuse she went through.

"I'm sorry Beca. You shouldn't have gone through that. Is that why you are so "wild"?" Luke asked. Beca nodded. "Life is too short. I wanted it to stop. It did. I wouldn't even be here if my dad didn't leave me that day. Stacie stopped me from doing anything stupid. Even though she had no idea what was going on, she kept telling me it'll get better. It didn't but later it did. Sometimes it gets worse before it gets better. Remember that." That's the last thing she said before the doctor walked into the room.

"She is okay. Banged up. Her arm should heal in three maybe four weeks. She should wake up in a few hours. We will be putting her in room 115. If you want we will meet you there. I would suggest to let us take her there before going to the room." The doctor said. "Thank you mam' we'll wait outside for a little bit. Thank you." Jesse said.

They all walked outside. "Hey, I'll be there in a minute. I need to call someone." Beca said walking to the other side of the hospital. Stacie knew better.

oO0Oo

" _It isn't my fault! Dad stop!" Beca said walking back into the corner of her room. Her dad walked up to her and hit her across the face. Beca had tears falling from her cheeks. Her dad didn't care one bit._

 _He hit her more. Harder and harder each time. "Dad. Please stop." The tiny brunette said. She could barely get the words out of her mouth._

 _Her dad hit her one more time. The hardest he could. Her face all bloody and bruised. Once her dad left the room she stood up and tried to keep balance. She looked out the window of her room and watched her dad put suitcases in his car. She knew what he was doing. She knew he was leaving and never coming back._

 _Once he left the driveway, Beca walked downstairs and opened the door and walked outside. It was dark outside, maybe eleven at night. She walked to the sidewalk. She walked and walked until she found herself at a door._

 _She knocked on the door. "Becs?" Stacie said opening the door. Beca fell to the ground without saying anything to her best friend. "Beca! Mom! Dad!" Stacie yelled as she picked Beca up off the floor._

" _What happened?" Stacie's dad asked. "I don't know. She knocked on the door and she fell to the ground. I don't know who did this to her. Is she okay?" Stacie explained. "When she wakes up we will know." Her mom said. "I'm awake." Beca whispered. "Beca!" Stacie yelled as she fell next to the couch. She took Beca's hand in hers._

" _Becs, who did this?" Beca cried after her best friend asked her that question. "Remember how I told you that there was something going on at my house. Well this is what I'm talking about." Beca stopped to catch her breath. "My dad." She said in more pain than she was before she got to the house._

 _Stacie's parents looked furious. "Don't worry about him. He's gone. He left me after he did this today. He packed everything that was his and left. He's not coming back." Beca explained before anyone could say anything. Yet, she was smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Beca looked to Stacie's mom. "Well, Mrs. Conrad, he's gone. He's never coming back. Meaning, He isn't going to be around much longer to abuse me." The tiny brunette explained._

 _The room was silent. Until Mr. Conrad said something. "Well you can stay here with us." He said. It didn't sound like an offer. "No. I just need time alone for a little bit before I do anything else."_

 _Stacie said something next before her mom could speak. "What if me and Beca live in a house on our own? It will give her time to be alone when I go out. When I get back I can check in on her. If she needs anything, I will be there to help. And you wouldn't have to worry about us so much." Mr. and Mrs. Conrad looked at each other._

" _I mean, she kind of has a point." Her dad said looking at his wife. Mrs. Conrad thought for a few minutes. This left Beca confused though. She kept thinking. Why would they help me so much? Why do they care so much. Is Stace really trying to get us to live in our own house?_

 _Mrs. Conrad took Beca away from those spots and said, "Fine, but you have to live in this neighborhood or the one next to us." Stacie jumped up and down. Beca was happy too. "How are we going to get another house Stace? I mean, it's not like it's fr-" Beca was cut off. "We will pay for it. We have a lot of money. I'm sure this one over here has told you." Mr. Conrad laughed. Beca smiled. This is probably the most real smile she has ever had. "I can't thank you enough." She said._

" _It's okay Beca. Everything you went through, we think you need to start over and begin a better life. With your best friend. If you need anything to talk about, we are here as well. We promise." Mrs. Conrad. Mr. Conrad nodded in agreement. "You can call me Spencer Conrad." Mrs. Conrad said. Mr. Conrad said to call him, "Jake." Beca smiled and mouthed thank you, because Stacie was still jumping up and down and singing. Of course she is singing._

"Beca?!" Stacie screamed trying to get Beca to look at her. Beca looked up. Stacie saw the tears knowing why they were falling. "He isn't here anymore. He's gone. I'm going to keep you safe. I promise." The tiny brunette said as she stumbled back because of Beca hugged her so tightly.

The two best friends didn't notice that the rest of the group, besides Chloe, were watching. "Should we go hug her?" Jesse asked and before he knew it they were all walking behind Amy who was actually running to the two brunettes and hugging them.

Beca didn't care if they all hugged her. She never realized they all would care as much as Stacie and her family. She still had her little bubble but at the moment she didn't care about the bubble.

A/N: I know short chapter, again, but I am trying to update all my stories. I will try to do longer chapter next time. 'Till next time peeps.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Drama! Drama! Drama!_**

"Hey Chlo, how do you feel?" Aubrey asked. "I'm fine, where is she at?" Chloe asked.

"Beca? She's out with Stacie and the others. She wanted to stay but she was a terrible mess and they said she needed to get something to eat or drink. She didn't eat all day. You should stop playing games with her. We know how she feels, we both thought she would have a different reaction, but the longer we wait, the more she will get hurt. We hurt her enough haven't we?" Aubrey asked.

"I hate it when you are right. I shouldn't have made that bet with Greer. This is probably going to hurt Beca more than ever. I don't think this bet should go on any-" Chloe stopped talking when she saw the tiny brunette at the door.

"I-I was a bet? You... I knew you always messed around with me Bu-but that's ju- that's just so mean and... You bitch." Beca said wiping a tear away before leaving the hospital room. Aubrey looked at her best friend.

"Chloe..." Aubrey trailed off. "I'm fine." Chloe said weakly. She looked at Aubrey. "I want to get out of here. Get me out of here. Now." She started saying. Aubrey sighed before leaving the room.

oO0Oo

 _ **2 Months Later:**_

"Are you sure you want to go back to school?" Aubrey asked. Chloe sighed. "I'm all better, plus, I want to see all my friends." "Chloe you are not fine, you've been a mess since you left the hospital." "Bree. I'm fine, let's go. You want a ride or not?" Aubrey sighed in defeat.

oO0Oo

"Dude, Chloe's back." Chloe heard a guy say as she and Aubrey walked past. "Did you hear what she did to Beca?" A girl asked. "Did you hear what Beca did to her?" Another girl asked. Chloe stopped in place.

"Chlo? What's wrong?" Aubrey stopped. "Could we go talk in private?" The blonde nodded and took the redhead's hand.

oO0Oo

"What's wrong?" "What have people been saying about me and Beca?" Chloe asked. She noticed the nervousness in Aubrey's eyes. "Bree?"

"Okay, everyone knows about the bet. Then they are saying that Beca only did this because she wanted attention and because you were rich, that she used you as well." Aubrey rushed out. "What? Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe asked with anger. "You know what, forget it." She decided before running out.

oO0Oo

Chloe looked at herself in the mirror that was in her locker. "She could be absent, you don't know that. You got this. Just forty-five minutes. Why are you so nervous? You don't even like her." Aubrey came up to the redhead's locker.

"I honestly don't know." Chloe admitted before shutting her locker. "You will be fine. Let's go." Aubrey smiled.

"God, I guess that bitch with those stupid ear piercings actually thought Chloe would actually like her, what an idiot. Everyone knew about the bet, well, mostly everyone. The dorks and nerds didn't know. They are such idiots. Why would they think the two most popular and hottest girls in school would like them?" A girl named Andrea said.

"Well Stacie's pretty hot too." A guy named Ethyn shrugged. "Stacie's a slut." Andrea said. Chloe turned around and started walking to the two.

"Chlo? Chloe what are you-?" Aubrey stopped speaking when her best friend straight up punched Andrea in the face. "What was that for?!" The tall girl yelled.

"You know what it was for, do not talk about them like that. You know nothing about them, so shut the hell up." Chloe said with anger. Everyone just stared at the two in shock.

The redhead turned around and ran right past her blonde best friend. "Chloe wait!" Aubrey turned to run after but stopped when she saw Beca and her friends at the classroom door. They all stood there in confusion.

"Aubrey, what was that?" Luke asked. "She hasn't been herself lately, I'm trying to figure it out." Aubrey said before walking off to find Chloe.

oO0Oo

"Chloe, there you are." Aubrey said walking up the stairs finding her in the deserted club room. "I've never done that before." Chloe said quietly. "Yeah, I know. What was that about?" Chloe wouldn't look at Aubrey.

"I don't know, they were just talking about how Beca and the group were so stupid for thinking that I would like her. Then Andrea called Stacie a slut, and I don't know, I just got mad and well hit her." Chloe explained.

"Well, she sure will remember not to say that again. Chloe, is there a chance that you might actually like Beca?" Aubrey asked. Chloe finally looked at her best friend.

"Even if I did, she hates me now." "You mean you don't know if you like her." Aubrey said. The redhead shrugged.

oO0Oo

"I have never seen Chloe like that? Has she ever even done that?" Jesse asked. Luke shook his head. "No, Aubrey would tell me if she had. It was weird, it's like she is not Chloe anymore. Everyone was there. The whole school hasn't seen her since, it's like she completely disappeared. They all checked to see if she left school, but her car is still here." The brit explained.

"Where the hell would she be?" Stacie asked. "Let's try and find Aubrey." Fat Amy said. Everyone looked at Beca. She shrugged. "You have nothing to say about what just happened?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know what it was about, but I sure as hell don't care." Beca said before walking out of the room. "Hi, are you that group that everyone is talking about now?" A tall black haired girl asked. "Uh, I guess." Beca said with confusion.

"I'm Emily, I'm a freshman. Follow me. You should see what happened." Emily said. Everyone looked at each other before following the girl.

 _A/N Cliffhanger! Hate those. I know. Sorry. Didn't expect Chloe to do that did you? Maybe you did? Maybe you didn't? Let me know what you all think ;) Till next time._


	9. Chapter 9

"So Emily, what exactly are we doing in here?" Beca asked as she sat down on a chair in the auditorium.

"Me and my friend Benji, he's in the same grade as you guys, we were there when Chloe hit Andrea. Wicked cool. Anyway, we are doing this project for one of our ideas in drama. Benji had a-" "Hi, sorry. I'm Benji."

Emily was cut off by a boy with short brown hair. Emily smiled.

"This is Benji." She said.

"Sorry, continue." Benji said nervously. "As I was saying, Benji had a camera in which was recording. Here is what he caught." Emily grabbed the camera from the stage and gave it to Beca.

"Chloe stood up for us." Jesse said. "Yeah, so?" Beca asked. "So... maybe she really does care about us. Maybe she has developed real feelings for you." Stacie shrugged elbowing Beca in the arm.

Beca rolled her eyes giving the camera back to Emily. "I'm sorry but, just because Beale stood up for us doesn't mean she cares for us. It might just be another game she's playing." She said before walking out of the auditorium.

"She's stubborn, isn't she?" Benji asked. "Very." Fat Amy said. "Hey, I'm into film, and this has to do with this type of stuff..." Jesse trailed off.

"Yeah sure dude, drop by anytime you want. Em and I stay after school until four if you want to stop by tonight." Benji smiled. "Sweet man." Jesse laughed high fiving Benji. Jesse looked at all his friends who were looking at him with disappointing looks.

"What?" He asked.

"We have a mission!" Stacie yelled. Everyone jumped at her loudness.

"Jesus. What is it?" Emily asked. "Operation Bechloe is a go." Stacie said with determination.

"Uh, what?" Fat Amy asked. "We need to get Beca and Chloe together. It's undeniable. I know that it's just insane because of the bet, but it's obvious, Chloe still has feelings for her. If none of you see it, then you are blind as a bat." Stacie said crossing her arms.

"Bats aren't-" "Benji, don't correct me. I already know. It's a saying. I'm beautiful and smart." Stacie smiled. "Operation Bloe is a go." Fat Amy smiled. "Bechloe." Stacie corrected.

"Oh my God. Come on." Luke said leading everyone out. "Should we tell Aubrey?" Jesse asked. "If we do I want to because I haven't seen her." Stacie said. Luke rolled his eyes. "You are the captain of this mission sir." He said to the tall brunette.

oO0Oo

Beca walked through the courtyard expecting nothing but to go to her relaxing spot but only to run right into the one person she didn't want to see. "Dude!" Beca practically yelled pushing Chloe away from her.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked. "Yeah I'm fine, let go of me!" Beca said. "Calm down Becs!" Chloe yelled. Beca shut her mouth and looked at the redhead. Beca looked around and noticed everyone was staring at them both.

"Oh my God. Are you both okay? I'm so sorry. I did not mean to do that." A football player asked running up to Chloe and Beca. Beca looked at Chloe.

"Chloe, what exactly happened?" Beca asked.

oO0Oo

 _ **Chloe PoV:**_

Chloe walked around looking at her phone waiting for her best friend to show up. "Chlo!" She heard. "Bree. Are you going to the game tonight? I forgot to ask you that." She asked.

"Well, I usually do. Why?" Aubrey laughed. Chloe shrugged. "I don't know if I'm really up for it." Aubrey looked at the redhead with wide eyes.

"Oh my God! Did Chloe Beale just say she wasn't up for going to a football game?! Chloe you always go. Your brother will be devastated. You love football. From what I remember you wished you can play for the NFL... you still do. For the Steelers!" Aubrey reminded.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she started walking. "Beca might be there." Aubrey came to a stop and grabbed Chloe's arm.

"You don't want to go because Mitchell might be there." The petite blonde deadpanned. Chloe felt heat rising in her cheeks. It was Aubrey's turn to roll her eyes.

"Well, now we know you really do like her." Chloe knew not to argue with her. "Good, no argument. So you aren't going to deny it." Aubrey smirked.

"It's not that. I'm just not go-" Chloe stopped when she saw a football being thrown. Then she saw Beca. "Beca." Chloe breathed out before running. "What?" She heard Aubrey ask.

Chloe watched the ball and where she was going at the same time.

Next thing she heard was Beca yelling at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She knew Beca would be angry at her. "Yeah I'm fine, let go of me!" "Calm down Becs.!" She suddenly yelled. Next thing Chloe knew was a football player running up to them.

oO0Oo

 _ **No One's PoV:**_

"Oh my God. Are you both okay? I'm so sorry. I did not mean to do that." A football player asked running up to Chloe and Beca. Beca looked at Chloe.

"Chloe, what exactly happened?" Beca asked.

"Chlo!" Chloe looked up and saw her brother, the school's star football player. "What happened? You both okay?" "Yeah. Alex, I'm fine. I think Beca is. I'm gonna take her to the nurse." Chloe smiled.

"Leo, go get coach." A teammate with blonde hair said. "What? Why?" Another teammate with blonde hair asked.

"Chloe, do you know what you did?" The boy asked. Chloe stayed silent knowing in fact what she did. "Chlo?" Alex asked. The teammate pulled out his camera and showed the whole team and Beca a video.

oO0Oo

The video consisted of Chloe running in front of the ball and jumping up in time just to catch it with one hand. Then right when Chloe came back to the ground Chloe ran and tackled Beca to the ground to keep Beca from getting tackled by a much heavier athlete.

oO0Oo

Everyone looked at Chloe. Chloe laughed nervously. "So, uh... I'll be _watching_ you all at the game." Chloe said before trying to run off. _Trying_.

"Nope. Let's go." Alex said. The blonde athlete who showed everyone the video picked Chloe up over his shoulder.

"What the hell?! Let me down!" Chloe yelled. She heard Beca in the back laughing and she could hear it fading. She felt so humiliated.

"Alex what are you doing with her?! Put her down!" She heard Aubrey. "Pete... Please put me down." Chloe said calmly. "Sorry love." Pete said with an accent.

"You are gonna try and put me in Jake's spot since he's gone aren't you?" She asked. The blonde nodded. "You fit the safety. We like our interceptors. Mitchell is short but everyone knows she's strong." Pete said walking into the school again.

"I can't tackle a six foot tall guy." Chloe exclaimed. "Just block the ball then. If it's a running play, then I will be there with you." Pete smiled. "Coach better not let me. I'm a girl so he probably will say no 'cuz this is insane." Chloe said. Pete laughed.

oO0Oo

"Coach!" Alex yelled putting his hand through his red messy short hair. "Yeah kid?" "I think we have a new safety." Pete said letting Chloe back on the ground.

"Yeah, they manhandled your safety here." Chloe said with anger as she fixed her hair.

"Oh, hi. You're a girl." "Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Chloe asked standing up more straight.

The whole team was surprised with her whole new coach looked at them with a look of interest. They all shrugged.

"No. It's actually quite cool. Can I see you play first?" Coach Roberts asked. Chloe looked at the team who looked at her with hope. "Ugh. Fine." She said with a lot of defeat. "One condition. Don't treat me like a girl."

All the guys nodded. "Deal." The all said in unision. Chloe smirked. "Let's get going then." She said.

oO0Oo

"Incoming!" Beca yelled grabbing Stacie's and Luke's arms and pulling them into an empty room.

"What the fuck?" Stacie blurted out. Jesse laughed. "What's going on?" Beca shut the door to the room.

"Chloe saved me from a football player. I think she's gonna be on the team." Beca said. Everyone looked at the tiny brunette. "Stace, that's where we can start at." Fat Amy said. Stacie nodded.

"What?" Beca asked. "Nothing. Beca, I don't think Chloe saving you from a football player is going to get her on the team." Emily said. Everyone nodded. Beca was about to speak but then her phone went off along with everyone else's.

"My point has been proven." Beca smirked when the video was posted on youtube and facebook. "Okay, well now what?" Benji asked. At that moment their phone's went off again.

"Looks like we are going to the football field..." Luke trailed off.

oO0Oo

"Chlo, guess what." Alex walked up to his younger redheaded sister. "What?" "I just posted something on facebook... I'm pretty sure at least half the school is coming to watch you right now. I'm joking, most the school is in class, so about quarter, but still a lot of people."

Chloe looked at him with anger. "And to think I was mad at you before." She said through gritted teeth. Alex laughed. "Imagine if it were the NFL. You wouldn't have a choice." He said.

"If you weren't the quarterback, I would totally break that arm." Chloe said. Alex smiled. "You love me. Let's go. First we will do a short pass. You go on the right safety. You know what to do." Chloe rolled her eyes and put her helmet on and ran to her spot and noticed Beca's friends walking onto the bleachers.

"Fuck." She muttered.

"Chloe. You ready?" Pete asked jogging up to her. "Uh, no." "Is it Mitchell? You seemed to have your eyes all over her, even though the bet was off. I've noticed." Pete smirked. Chloe sighed.

"Alex, just call it!" She yelled. "Hike!" "I didn't mean it!" She didn't mean it but the play actually started The whole team was laughing and she couldn't help but laugh along with them.

* * *

"Hey, can I sit here with all you?" Aubrey asked. "Free country." Beca said rolling her eyes.

"You need to stop being mean." Stacie said. "Well, she was there with Beale. She should've stopped the bet." Beca said. Aubrey looked at the ground.

"Beca, I couldn't. I wanted to but I couldn't." Aubrey said. "Why not?" Stacie asked. The blonde was about to speak was cut off by the sound of yelling.

"Coach!" Aubrey and the group stood up and ran to the railing along with everyone else who was on the bleachers.

"Over there, the endzone." Benji pointed. "I think it's Chloe on the ground." Someone in the crowd said. "Chloe." Beca breathed out.

* * *

"You're doing great Chloe. This is just a small game. Small scrimmage. I'm right with you. Remember that. If you get the ball, just start running to the end zone." Pete smiled. Chloe nodded.

"Let's keep going then. I got this." Chloe said giving him a fist bump and running back to her spot.

"Hike!" Chloe backed up and came forward and watched as her brother threw the ball to the right wide receiver and she ran and jumped just to block it.

 _Catch it!_

Chloe took the last moment to grab it before it could touch the ground. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Then she realized what happened and she began to run and the now defensive team began started running after her, meaning her brother.

Chloe noticed how close she was to the endzone and looked behind her and saw how close a few of the teammates were on her. She knew it was possible she wasn't going to make it, so she dived.

Then everything went black.

oO0Oo

"Coach!" Chloe heard. "Chlo, you okay?" She heard Pete ask. "That depends." She breathed out.

The whole team looked at each other before looking back at Chloe. "On what?" Alex asked with worry. "Did I make it?" Chloe asked looking at the ball which was in her hand. All the guys cheered and Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"Get that damn helmet off kid so I can talk to you." Coach Roberts said with a laugh. Chloe stood up and gave Alex the football before taking the helmet off.

"What's your number?" He asked. All the boys instantly began to cheer. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Ten?" "Welcome to the team Beale Girl. Do you think you can learn a few plays by tonight so you can actually play the game?" The coach asked.

"Coach, she comes to every game." Alex said. "Good. All of you be here at five thirty exact. Game starts at seven. I'll excuse you all from classes today so you can get rest due to helping Chloe with getting her spot, dismissed. Go get rest." Coach Roberts said.

The team cheered again as coach walked off the field. "Welcome to the team Beale girl." Pete smiled. "We're all gonna go to our house to hang out if you wanna come. Or are you gonna stay here and actually stay in school?" Alex looked at her.

"It's supposed to be lunch time right now. Which Bree is in, so I'm gonna talk to her, I'll be home in a bit." "Whatever." Alex said before taking off leaving Chloe and some other football player behind.

"Hi, welcome to the team." Chloe looked at the boy. "Hi. Thanks. Bumper, right?" Chloe smiled. The boy nodded. "Yeah. I didn't think you would know my name. No one really pays attention to me. If they do though, it's just to make fun of me. Even your brother." Bumper shrugged with a small laugh.

Chloe frowned. "I didn't know that. So my brother makes fun of you?" Bumper nodded. "Well you should tell him to stop, it's not right to let someone do that to you." Chloe said to him.

"Chloe. I actually wanted to ask something." Bumper said nervously. Chloe could hear he was nervous, it was really obvious. "What...?" She trailed off.

"Why did you take that bet? I'm a nobody in this school, but it doesn't mean I don't know things. I know you are the nicest girl in school. If you were the nicest girl in school, you wouldn't take the bet without a really _really_ good reason. What was that reason?" Bumper asked.

Chloe looked at Bumper as they walked onto the track. "I'll meet you at my house okay?" Chloe smiled. Bumper frowned but nodded anyway. "Okay." He said before walking off.

oO0Oo

"Hey Bree." Chloe smiled. "Beale." Chloe looked next to Aubrey and saw Beca. She froze and didn't say anything. "I have to go." She blurted out before walking away.

"This is gonna be too easy." Stacie whispered. "We still have Beca to worry about." Aubrey whispered. "What are you talking about?! I'm standing right here!" Beca yelled.

 _A/N The bullying and the bet... ughhhhhh jesus what are you doing?! Sorrrrry I'm so mean. The bullying leads into the bet, but since the bet is in the present it will be mentioned the most but there will be a few small bully flashbacks. Not that many. If you want more flashbacks though when I start writing them though, let me know in the reviews and I will add more. Thanks. Let me know what you think. Til next time._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Flashback:**_

" _Such an idiot. Such an idiot. Such an idiot. Such an idiot." Chloe said walking into her room and shutting her door. She couldn't believe that she just took a bet with Greer like that. Such a cruel bet. She's always been mean to Beca and she knows that but she couldn't stop herself because of her stupid massive crush. Yeah, somehow that being mean to your crush or whatever stuff actually happened to her. Except that bet is just out of line._

" _I can't believe I just did that." She said to herself before faceplanting onto her bed. She heard a knock on her door and sat up. "Go away." She said. "It's Alex." "In that case... go away." She said again. She heard the door open anyway._

" _Want to talk about it?" He asked being the genuine brother he's always been. Chloe looked at him before shaking her head. He pulled her in for a hug. "I'll go order pizza and I'll go put on your favorite movie. I'll come back and get you in about twenty minutes." He said. Chloe nodded._

 _As soon as he was out Chloe sat laid back down. "That doesn't make me feel any better." She said to herself._

* * *

"Chloe, where'd you go?" Aubrey asked waving her hand in front of her best friend. "Oh uh, sorry." Chloe said. "You okay?" "Yeah, just nervous about tomorrow night." Chloe answered as she stood up.

The two jumped at the knock on the door. "What time is it?" Chloe asked. "Almost one in the morning." Aubrey answered standing up. The redhead nodded walking to the door. "I'm right behind you." Aubrey said quietly.

* * *

The two took a moment before opening the door. "DON'T KILL US!" Aubrey yelled making Chloe jump along with the visitors.

"Jesus Christ blondie." Beca said. "Bloody hell Bree." Luke said. "What are you all doing here? It's almost one in the morning." Chloe asked holding her left ear.

"We just wanted to come over." Stacie smirked looking at Beca. Aubrey looked at Stacie with confusion.

"Hey, you okay?" Beca asked looking at Chloe who was still holding her left ear. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure my ear just popped like thirty times that's all." The redhead answered.

Chloe and Aubrey walked away from the door letting everyone in. "We get that you wanted to come over, but why exactly?" Aubrey asked. "To hang out." Fat Amy smirked. Stacie walked to Aubrey and whispered in her ear.

"Beca actually wanted to, she kept complaining about how she was bored and that she wanted Chloe there, we decided to see if you were up." She said. "Why didn't you just call?" Aubrey whispered. Stacie shrugged.

Everyone looked at Beca and Chloe who were just playing around with each other. They couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Stop." Beca said. "You started it." Chloe laughed. Beca giggled and Chloe stopped poking her side. The two just stared at each other and did nothing.

"So, do you have any drinks?" They heard Jesse. The two turned away and looked at everyone. "Oh, uh, yeah. What do you want?" Chloe asked leading them all into the kitchen. Aubrey instantly walked to a cabinet and pulled out wine. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I'll take some of that." Stacie said. "Me too." Fat Amy said. Chloe sighed. "I'm good." She said. Beca nodded in agreement. "All of us except you two lovebirds?" Luke asked.

"Um... I'm... it's... we're not..." Beca stuttered. Chloe stood there nervously. "I'm gonna go watch the movie in the living room." She said walking away. Everyone watched as Chloe walked away.

* * *

"Here." Beca said handing Chloe a bottle of Sprite. "Thanks." Chloe smiled as the tiny brunette sat next to her. "What movie is this?" The tiny brunette asked. "Um... I think it's called The Wrestler? It's not popular. I don't know, I just turned it on." Chloe shrugged. "Oh." Beca said.

"Beca doesn't like movies." Jesse said. "Really?" Aubrey asked. "Yeah. It's so weird and I hate her for it." Jesse admitted. "It's true, Jesse despises her because of it." Luke chuckled. "Yup." Stacie said. "Well, I'm not turning this off so she has to deal with it." Chloe said laying her head down on Beca's lap. Beca rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

Everyone looked at the two with a smirk plastered on their faces.

* * *

Beca woke up only to notice that she wasn't in her own bed. She looked around and noticed that she was in fact at Chloe's house. She looked in her lap and saw Chloe was asleep and she couldn't help but smile at how adorable the redhead looked when she was asleep.

"Wow, I can't believe you're awake at this time." She heard Stacie and looked up. "Shut up." Beca said. "I'm just saying, it's like nine in the mo-Oh my God!" Stacie exclaimed and Beca's eyes went wide. "It's nine in the morning!" Beca yelled and everyone started waking up.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked sitting up. "It's nine! We're late for school!" Beca said getting off the couch. Chloe's eyes went wide. "Coach won't let me play if I'm not at school today." She breathed out instantly getting up and running to her room. "Could you take us to our houses?!" Fat Amy yelled.

"Yeah! Keys are on the counter! I'll meet you in the car!" Everyone heard and instantly started running and grabbing their things.

* * *

Chloe ran out of the house and into the driver's seat. "Chloe, please don't drive like you usually do." Aubrey begged. "Seriously? The one time we're late to school, you don't want me to drive like a psycho?" Chloe asked driving out of the driveway as if she were drunk. "Holy shit!" Beca exclaimed holding onto Jesse.

Jesse and Luke chuckled as Chloe went way over the speed limit. Chloe laughed at Aubrey's, Stacie's, Beca's, and Fat Amy's reaction. They were scared while the boys were laughing.

* * *

"Got everything?" Chloe asked as they all got out of the car with their bags. "Yeah. Let's go." Beca breathed out as everyone walked into the school with relief as it was only second period.

"Oh, Chloe, you look so hot in that letterman jacket." Stacie said. Chloe smiled. "Thanks, although, I don't understand why they gave it to me right now when I didn't even play a game yet. Aren't I supposed to get the jacket like... later in the season or something?" She asked. Everyone shrugged.

They all walked into the attendance office and got their late slips. "I'll see you guys at lunch." Jesse smiled walking to his class. "See you all later." Stacie said as she and Beca started walking away. Everyone was walking their separate ways until Beca stopped Chloe.

"Hey Chloe." This caught everyone's attention. "Yeah?" Chloe asked. Aubrey, Stacie, Fat Amy, Luke, and Jesse hoped this would be the moment they finally admitted their feelings for each other once again.

"I'll see you at lunch." Beca said with an awkward smile. Chloe nodded. "Yeah. Of course." She smiled before walking to her class. Everyone shook their heads.

* * *

 _ **Lunch:**_

Chloe was about to walk to sit down with Aubrey and her friends until she heard Pete. She turned around and saw the football team waving to her to sit down with them. She looked back between them and Aubrey and her friends.

She sighed walking to the team.

"Hey guys." She said. "Hey, eat with us." Leo said. Chloe looked at them before looking back at her other friends who were staring back with hurt. She felt guilt hit her.

"Uh, I think I'm just gonna sit with Beca and the other's." She said with an awkward smile. "We want to talk about the game. Sit down. Plus we want to get to know you too." Pete smiled taking her hand and pulling her to sit down.

The redhead looked at her redheaded brother who was looking at her with his own guilt. She looked back at her friends once again only to see Beca getting up with anger and walking out of the cafeteria with anger.

She tried getting up to go talk to her but Leo grabbed her wrist. "The game." He said. Chloe looked at him. "Let me go or I snap that damn wrist." She said with anger. Leo let go of her instantly and she quickly ran to Aubrey and the group.

"Where'd she go?" She rushed out. "Well, after you decided to sit with them and not sit here like you said you would, Beca decided she'd go and eat outside." Jesse said with anger. Chloe ignored his anger and ran out.

* * *

Chloe ran outside and saw Beca sitting down looking at her phone with her headphones on. She carefully approached her.

"Beca?" Beca looked up at her and took her headphones off. "What do you want?" Beca asked with hurt and anger. "I wanted to sit with you. I swear." Chloe said. "But you didn't. You said you sit with us, but you didn't. It's a stupid thing to get upset about, I know, but I'm still upset." Beca admitted.

Chloe looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. For everything. I-" "You're sorry? Chloe, how can you be sorry if you are just going to keep hurting me? You care about me, but yet you still hurt me. Why is that?" The tiny brunette asked. Chloe wiped tears off her face. "I-I don't know." She sniffled. Beca scoffed. "Of course you don't." She said walking past her.

Before Beca could walk back in the building, she stopped and turned back to look at Chloe. "Just stay away from me." She said before finally walking back in the school. That's when Chloe finally broke down and fell to the ground crying.

* * *

 _ **Football Game:**_

"You all ready?!" Coach yelled. Everyone on the team except Chloe cheered and yelled. They all noticed this and looked at her. "Hey, you okay?" Leo asked. Chloe looked at him with anger. "Fuck off." She said getting up and grabbing her helmet.

"What did you do?" Pete asked. Leo shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

"Okay, it's the last play. We need to get through this game. We need to keep them from scoring so we can go into overtime. Got it?" Coach said. Everyone nodded. "Chloe, you are doing great? Whatever's got you angry, keep that anger going outside onto the players. It's very useful tonight." He said. Chloe nodded. Everyone looked at her.

"You are so telling us what happened." Pete said. "Shut up and let's go." Chloe said through gritted teeth. Everyone's eyes went wide. "Okay, come on." Leo said with fear and all the defensive players including Pete, Leo, and Chloe got on the field.

* * *

"You ready?" Pete asked. Chloe nodded. "Hell yeah." Chloe said with complete anger. Pete stepped away from here with fear. "G-Good." He stuttered. He's never though he'd ever be scared of Chloe Beale. "Whatever Leo did to you, I'll thank him, but I'll kill him." Pete muttered.

"Hike!" They both heard.

Chloe watched as the ball was passed to the middle and her and Pete ran towards the guy. Pete tackled the guy but it was fumbled and Chloe quickly grabbed it and started running.

"Run Chloe!" She heard her teammate in front of her yell as he tackled the guy in front of her to the ground.

Chloe saw she was halfway down the field and her heart was racing as one of the other team's players were running towards her ready to tackle her. When he dived towards her she jumped over him and she heard everyone cheering louder yelling at her to keep running.

Then she finally made it into the end zone and she came to a stop and dropped the ball throwing her hands in the air as the whole team ran at her yelling and cheering. She took her helmet off with a laugh as she was picked up and sat on top of Alex's shoulder.

 _A/N I wonder if the happiness at the end will last. Eh, we won't know until next chapter. Hopefully Chloe can get Beca back! If she could just stop hurting her... Anyways, let me know what you think :) Till next time peeps_


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe stood in the front of her house as the party inside was loud and obnoxious.

"Hey stranger." Chloe heard. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking up and finding Stacie walking to her. "Well, it's a huge party. One that Alex invited me and the other's too. Beca said _maybe_ she'll come, everyone else is already inside. At lunch, we were all upset with you, but it wasn't exactly your fault and I don't think they understand that, but I do now." Stacie said.

The redhead looked up at her. "But it is." She said with guilt lacing through her voice. "Tell me how that is." Stacie said.

"Stace, even if this time wasn't my fault, what about everything else? I should've never taken that stupid bet." chloe said taking the last drink of her beer before tossing the cup somewhere in the yard then walking inside for Stacie to follow her.

"Yes! You maybe you shouldn't have! But if you didn't, we never would've actually hung out!" Stacie exclaimed as Chloe's hand was suddenly grabbed by Pete.

"It's your turn for the keg stand." He smirked. Chloe looked at Stacie. "What, no, this is not a good time for her to get drunk." Stacie said grabbing Chloe's other hand. Chloe couldn't help but giggle at the situation.

"It's a party. _Her_ party, it's required." Chloe looked at Stacie. "Stace, it's not like I'm hurting Beca. Right?" Stacie frowned.

"Chloe, you are hurting yourself if you are doing this." She said. "I'll meet you outside." Chloe said. Stacie sighed letting Chloe go and following her and Pete instead of going back outside.

* * *

Stacie was surprised to see Chloe was going longer than she has ever gone. It was a little over a minute and half. She looked down at the ground with slight guilt knowing she should've stopped this.

"That wasn't to bad." She heard and looked up. "You're a fucking idiot." She said looking at Chloe. "I knew that the moment I took that damn bet, you don't need to tell me that." Chloe said. Stacie rolled her eyes and stopped Chloe when she started walking to the cooler that held beer.

"You aren't having anymore beer." The tall brunette said. "You aren't the boss of me cotton swab." Chloe laughed. Stacie looked around hoping she'd see Luke, Aubrey, Jesse, or Fat amy. She didn't.

When she turned around she saw Chloe by the cooler chugging a can of beer as she was staring at her.

"Chloe!" She yelled with anger. Chloe dropped the can and ran off. "Chloe get back here!" The tall brunette yelled.

* * *

"Whoah Stace, slow down. What's going on?" Jesse asked with a smile as he took a swig of his beer. Stacie grabbed it and threw it at the floor.

"Chloe's trying to get drunk off her ass because she feels guilty for hurting Beca. We need to stop her before she makes everything worse." Stacie said with anger. Jesse nodded. "Let's go. I'll go through the kitchen. You keep going through the living room, eventually we'll meet up to the backyard." Jesse said and they split up.

* * *

 _ **About 20 Minutes Later:**_

"I can't believe we still haven't found her." Jesse breathed out as he and Stacie stood out back.

"I haven't found her." Fat Amy walked up. "Well, did someone check her room?" Stacie asked. "I did." Aubrey said sneaking her arms around Stacie's waist.

"Fuck, for all we know she could be drunk dialing Beca!" Stacie exclaimed. "Who's drunk dialing me?" Beca appeared. "FUCK!" Stacie yelled and everyone around her jumped, not just her friends.

"Beca… you showed up. How are you?" Jesse asked nervously. "Yeah, we didn't think you'd actually come." Aubrey said just as nervously.

"Um yeah… I just decided to come here and hang out with you guys. I mean, I know Chloe's here, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from having fun you know?" Beca said. Everyone nodded nervously.

"Why are you all acting so weird?" The tiny brunette asked. "What? Weird? We are totally… _not_ acting weird." Fat Amy said.

"Stacie!" Stacie turned around and saw Luke. "What?" She asked. "I found Chlo-o-o-othes. I found clothes!" Luke stuttered when he saw Beca. Beca looked at everyone with confusion.

"Clothes? Why would you need clothes?" She asked. Everyone remained silent.

"Chloe! Chloe! Chloe! Chloe!" They all heard chanting and saw Chloe and the whole football team and other people following her.

"What are they doing?" Aubrey asked. "They were playing truth or dare. She's drunk. She picked dare." Luke breathed out. Everyone's eyes widened. "Luke… what was the dare?" Beca trailed off.

Luke looked at them nervously. "Jump through the fire." He said. Their eyes widened. "Dude, that isn't a small fire, that's a fucking bonfire." Beca said. "I know." The brit mumbled. "And you didn't stop her!" Aubrey exclaimed. Luke shrugged. They all saw Chloe standing a few feet away from the fire with everyone surrounding the fire but making room for her for her to jump through it.

"Chloe! Wait!" Beca yelled and everyone ran u to her.

* * *

"Becaaa, I was gon' call you. I decide not to when Pete and Leo asked me to play truth or dare. It's a ver' fun game. It would be more fun if you play." Chloe slurred. Beca shook her head. "No. And _you_ are done playing." Beca said trying to pull Chloe away from the crowd.

"No, you don' like me no more. I'm stayin' here." Chloe said and everyone in the crowd cheered at her last three words.

"Chloe, they are taking advantage of your drunken state." Stacie said through gritted teeth. "I supposed to be stayin' away fro' Becs." Chloe slurred pushing Beca towards Jesse and falling back in the process but a girl behind her kept her on her feet.

"Stay up Beale." The girl said. "Thank you Tara." Chloe smiled drunkenly. "No problem. And guys, I am doing everything I can to ke-" "No. You aren't. She's about to jump into a damn bonfire, no through it. In case you haven't noticed, she's too drunk to even stand up straight." Jesse said with anger cutting the purple haired girl off.

Tara sighed. "We're just trying to have fun because Chloe gave us the win." She said. "Fun. Fun?! You giving her a third degree burn is fun?!" Beca yelled with anger. Chloe giggled. "You're sexy when you're angry." The tiny brunette rolled her eyes.

"It's a party Mitchell, of course it's fun. Plus, if she does get set on fire, we have a pool right there." Tara said pointing to the back of the yard. "She's not doing it Tara." Fat Amy said.

"I don' have say in it?" Chloe asked with confusion. "Yes, you do. They aren't the ones in charge of you Chloe. You are in charge of you. So it's up to you for what you want." Tara said. Chloe nodded and looked at Beca and the group.

"I supposed stay away fro' you." Chloe said pressing her pointer finger against Beca's chest before turning towards the fire.

"That's what I thought. Chloe! Chloe! Chloe!" Tara started the chant again as she stared at Beca, Stacie, Aubrey, Luke, Jesse, and Fat Amy with a smirk.

"Fine. If that's what you wanna do Chloe, then do it. If you get hurt, remember that I tried stopping you. It's not our fault, it's your's." Beca said turning and walking away. "Beca wait!" Stacie exclaimed running after her. "She's drunk!" Aubrey yelled running with Stacie. Fat Amy, Jesse, and Luke quickly followed.

* * *

 _What am I doing?_ Chloe thought as she looked at the blurry fire that was a few feet in front of her.

"Chloe! Chloe! Chloe!" She heard around her. She shook her head and took a deep breath before running.

"YEAH!" "WHOOOO!" "GO GIRL!" And all other things were being screamed as she jumped through the fire.

Once Chloe was through the fire and at the other side she felt burning at her arm and hand along with her whole right side of her body.

"Chloe!" She heard her brother and her eyes widened when she was slowly realizing what was happening. She jumped up and down as people ran to her while some cheering, laughing, and/or yelling. She dropped to the ground as she was to dizzy, due to her drunken state.

"Get water dammit!" Alex yelled with anger as he tried putting the fire out on Chloe's side with his own jacket along with three other people while Chloe tried putting it out herself.

Suddenly Chloe was splashed with a bucketful of water and the fire was out.

"Chloe? Hey, you alright?" Alex asked with worry. Chloe looked at him and nodded and everyone cheered. Chloe laughed. "I'm awesome. Except, I need beer 'cuz I'm feeling a little less drunk, and we can't have that.." She smiled. Alex rolled his eyes. "No. No more." He said. Chloe looked at him with confusion and Tara walked up next to him.

"Come on Beale, you're hanging out with me for the rest of the night." Tara smiled.

 _A/N I actually might have another chapter up again today or tomorrow, if not today or tomorrow, then it'll be Monday. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks. :) Peace out peeps_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Monday:**_

Chloe walked into Mr. Lynch's class and instantly her eyes landed on Stacie, Beca, Luke, Jesse, and Fat Amy. They all looked at her and she felt her heart stop.

So, she took a deep breath and thought for a moment. _I'll just ditch._ She decided. Just before she could turn and walk out, Mr. Lynch walked in.

"Good morning Chloe. Everyone in their seats please." The man said. Chloe stood there at the doorway trying to pick on rather she should stay or go.

"Chloe. Sit down." Mr. Lynch said and Chloe felt all eyes on her. She rolled her eyes and set her bag down. "Can I write something intelligent on the board? I just learned it this morning." Chloe smiled innocently.

Everyone looked at her with confusion but Mr. Lynch handed her the marker slowly.

As Chloe grabbed the marker Mr. Lynch noticed a small burn on her wrist. "Where's that burn from?" Everyone's eyes widened. "Oh! That's funny! Long story short, I jumped through a fire as a dare!" Chloe said taking the marker and writing on the board.

 _Screw this fucking class._ "I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe smiled giving him the marker back and walking out of the class leaving everyone in shock.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Beca asked Stacie. "I don't even know, but it was very unexpected." Stacie said. "Well no shit." Beca snapped.

"Do you think it's because of the party?" Luke asked from behind Beca. "Possibly. Or maybe it's just because of Beca." Stacie said. "Me? Why would her behaviour be because of me?" Beca asked. "Oh you dear child. You are just… how do you even have an 'A' in this class?" Fat Amy asked.

* * *

 _ **Lunch:**_

"There she is. How's your wrist?" Leo asked. Chloe ignored him. "Still ignoring him? We've never gotten a reason why, can we get one now?" Pete asked. The redhead sat down at the end of the table.

"No." She said bringing out a sketchbook and a pencil. "Didn't know you could draw." Alex said sitting down next to her. "Yeah, well, you are always with the team. I'm new here. So now maybe you'll start noticing more things that I like to do, even though you already should since I'm your sister." Chloe said.

"Uh, I didn't know I never actually igno-" "You only ignored me when you were around these guys, or the baseball team, or pretty much anyone until you saw something was bothering me. Along with until I started hanging out with them. Which doesn't matter anymore, because I don't think I'm friends with any of them." Chloe said looking at Beca and her group.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to ignore you like that." The brother said. "It's fine." The red haired girl said. "Wait, even Aubrey isn't your friend?" Bumper asked. "No. I don't think so. Not anymore." She sighed.

"Well, is there anything we can do to talk to them or something?" Leo asked. Chloe stared at him with anger very present. "No. Especially _not_ from you." She said through gritted teeth.

"Can you tell me what I did so I can apologize to you, because I want to say sorry, but I don't want to say it before I know what it's for." Leo said. Chloe stood up with anger.

"You figure it out yourself." She said through gritted teeth as she grabbed the milk and mashed potatoes from his tray and smashed the mashed potatoes in his face making him get up instantly causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at him.

They all looked at Chloe in shock realizing she was he one to do that to him. "Even if you wanted to, you can't do anything about it." Chloe said pouring the milk all over his head before walking away.

"Chloe!" Alex exclaimed grabbing Chloe's bag and sketchbook and pencil.

* * *

 _ **About 1 Hour Later:**_

"What's going on with you?" Alex asked bursting into Chloe's room and throwing her bag onto her bag and tossing her sketchbook onto her desk.

"Does it seriously matter to you?" Chloe asked sitting up from her bed. "Is it Beca? Cuz, I don't know what it is, but I've never seen this behaviour from you before. Ever since you've talked to her, you've changed. Then once you messed up you are going rogue. What is it? Are you in love with her or something?" Alex asked.

Chloe remained silent and Alex's eyes went wide. "Holy shit you are." He said. Alex walked up to his sister and sat next to her.

"Can I take you somewhere?" He asked. Chloe looked at him. "Can we just go eat instead?" She asked. Alex frowned but nodded.

* * *

"Oh, hey guys." Stacie walked up to the table Chloe and Alex were sitting at and eating cheeseburgers. Chloe didn't bother looking up and Alex frowned.

"Hey Stacie. What's up? You here alone?" Alex asked. "Yeah, I just came here to clear my head. I asked to see if everyone was busy, I even called Chloe, but I guess you are." Stacie said looking at Chloe. Chloe looked up at her with confusion. "Me?" She asked.

"Chloe, do you remember what I said to you at the party? I'm still not mad. Even though you basically told us to stay away from you at the party." Stacie laughed lightly. "I was drunk." Chloe muttered. "That's what I'm trying to get them to understand. I guess I'm the smart one in the group. Anyways, I'll let you guys eat. See you tomorrow." Stacie smiled weakly.

"Wait." Alex stopped her. Chloe looked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked with panic. He rolled his eyes as Stacie walked back to them.

"Yeah?" The tall brunette asked. "We're going somewhere else after this, you wanna come with? Did you drive here? I'll drive you. Or you can follow us if you have your own car." Alex smiled. "I only wanted to eat not go anywhere else. Where's your fucking brain?" Chloe asked with slight anger.

"Oh uh, sure, I'll ride with you." Stacie smiled. She looked at Chloe and her smile weakened. "If you want me too." Chloe stared at her for a moment. "Sure, why not." She gave in and Stacie's smiled grew strong again.

* * *

"Barden University's football stadium? This place is huge!" Chloe exclaimed. Stacie and Alex laughed. "Coach said there's already a scout coming to watch you. Only one game and there's already a scout for you. I guess being a girl football player has it's advantages. The scout is for this college. What do you think?" Alex asked.

Chloe looked at him. "I mean, I love football, but I want a major for music. Something for music. I need to focus on that stuff." She said. Alex smiled. "It's your choice on what you want to do Chloe, your life, your choice. I am already coming here. Got my scholarship." Alex smiled. Chloe nodded.

Stacie walked up next to Chloe and hugged her with a smile. "I think, me and you should try and come here together." She whispered in Chloe's ear. Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"An example of a choice is winning Beca back because being in love with her is causing you to go chaotic. Or you can let yourself get torn apart and feel guilty about everything you are doing and not win her back. You'll just regret everything your whole life because you gave up on her." Alex shrugged regularly.

"Wait, _in love_?" Stacie asked in shock. Chloe looked down at the ground. "How do I get her back?" Stacie and Alex looked at each other. "Music." Stacie said. Chloe looked up at Stacie. "What?" She asked.

"Each day throughout this week, starting tomorrow, you'll sing songs. Then on Friday we'll finally pull the big one. Here's the plan." Stacie said.

* * *

 _ **Morning:**_

"Oh, you're here. I thought Mr. Lynch would've kept you from class after what you wrote on the board yesterday." Beca said plainly as she sat in her seat. Chloe shrugged and looked up at Stacie. Stacie nodded and looked around the class.

Chloe cleared her throat before she began to sing _Everybody Lies_ by Jason Walker.

" _We do what we have to when we fall in love._

 _We say what we need to get out when it's not enough._

 _Whether it's to yourself, or lookin' at someone else._

 _Everybody lies, lies, lies._

 _It's the only truth sometimes._

 _Doesn't matter if it's out there somewhere waiting for the world to find._

 _Or buried deep inside. Everybody lies._

 _Just being honest, we're playing for both sides._

 _It's easy to deceive but it's hard when the trust that's broken is mine._

 _For better, or for worse, for the happy, for the hurt._

 _Everybody lies, lies, lies._

 _It's the only truth sometimes._

 _Doesn't matter if it's out there somewhere waiting for the world to find._

 _Or buried deep inside. Yeah, everybody lies._

 _Everybody lives, and everybody dies._

 _Yeah._

 _Oh it doesn't matter if it's out there somewhere_

 _Waiting for the world to find._

 _Or buried deep inside. Or buried deep inside._

 _Everybody lies."_

She finished and looked up at Beca nervously and saw Beca staring at her in shock.

"I lied and I broke you trust, I'm sorry." Chloe said before grabbing her bag and pulling out her chemistry book.

"Everyone- Oh, you're all already in your seats… and staring at Chloe. Can someone tell me why?" Mr. Lynch asked. "Don't worry about it Mr. Lynch. Just start teaching. I'm sorry about yesterday, just wasn't in for it. Just one of those teenage days." _Teenage days? Seriously Chlo?_ Chloe thought to herself.

Mr. Lynch nodded before turning to the board. "Okay guys, get your notes out today."

* * *

"How'd it go?" Alex sat down next to Chloe instantly picking up his sandwich and taking a bite. "Well, after I sang, she seemed shocked. The whole class really." Chloe shrugged.

"What are you guys talking about?" Leo asked with confusion. Chloe looked at him but didn't answer. Alex rolled his eyes and answered. "We're trying to win Beca back for Chloe." He said. "Really? How?" Pete asked.

Alex looked at Chloe and Chloe nodded. "Well, at the moment she's just singing songs then Friday she's gonna pull the big idea at the game. You'll see what it is. It's a surprise." The redheaded guy smiled.

"Hey Chloe, can we talk?" Stacie walked up. "Yeah. Sure." Chloe said. "Um, privately?" The tall brunette laughed nervously. The redheaded girl furrowed her brow with confusion but stood up and followed Stacie out of the cafeteria. Chloe could feel everyone staring at them. If not everyone, then at least the team and Beca, Jesse, Aubrey, Luke, Emily, and Fat Amy.

* * *

"What's going on?" Chloe asked as they stood in the bathroom. "We need to change the plan." Stacie said. "What? Why? I already have all the songs." Chloe said with nervousness and Stacie could sense it.

"Yeah, well Beca can already tell you're trying to win her back and is saying it's pointless because she isn't going to forgive you." Stacie said. Chloe felt sadness take over. "Well what do I do?"

The two stood in complete silence. "Stace, I don't think there's anything we can do." Chloe said.

* * *

 _ **Friday 30 Minutes Before The Game:**_

"So, you gonna tell us what it was that you were going to do to get Beca back?" Pete asked getting up off the bench and walking to the girl Beale. "There is no way. The plan is off. I lost her." Chloe said with sadness. The team stopped what they were doing and looked at Chloe.

"You're giving up?" Alex asked. Chloe laughed as if they were all stupid. "Would all of you just be realistic?! She hates me! There's no way I'm gonna get her back!" Chloe exclaimed. The guys frowned.

"God, being in love is the worst but most beautiful feeling ever." Chloe said with anger.

Alex went up to his sister and hugged her tightly along with all the other players.

* * *

"Okay, the game is about to start. This is hardest team we've ever gone against. Are we ready to win this damn game?" The coach asked. The whole team except Chloe began to cheer and yell.

"Let's go boys!" Coach yelled. Before Chloe could move Alex grabbed her wrist. "Remember the scout is here tonight. You got this." He said with a smile. Chloe nodded.

* * *

 _ **Halftime:**_

"Chloe where the hell is your head at?! Get it back in the game will ya?!" Coach yelled. Chloe looked at the team who was looking at the ground.

"Sorry, I'll get it back in the game." She said. "You better! We need you in there!" Coach exclaimed. Chloe nodded and looked to the bleachers and instantly found Beca in the bleachers talking to her friends. Stacie saw her and waved. She waved back.

"Okay, let's go. Back to the game!" Coach yelled and everyone huddled up.

* * *

"Time out!" Coach called and the team ran up to him. "It's now or never. We need to do something to make it all the way to that end zone." Coach said. "Coach, Alex is exhausted." Leo said noticing Alex rubbing his shoulder. "We don't have a sub, we have to run it." Coach sighed and everyone could hear the panic in his voice.

"Chloe can throw." Alex said. Chloe's eyes widened and everyone looked at her. "What? No. I like safety. I ain't throwing shit." She said. "It's just one throw to finish the game Chlo, we have to beat this team. They always brag about themselves for winning every game. If you throw this ball sixty yards down, we can win this game. Please. I've seen you throw." Alex begged. Chloe looked at them all and sighed. "Fine!" She exclaimed. "Yeah!" They all began cheering.

Chloe rolled her eyes grabbing her helmet. "I'm going to hell for this." She said.

Pete heard this and laughed. "Good luck out there Beale girl." He said pushing her onto the field. Chloe smiled.

* * *

"Wait, is Chloe-" "The quarterback." Jesse cut Beca off. "Can she even throw?" Emily asked. "Yeah." Aubrey smirked. "Chloe! Chloe! Chloe!" Stacie stood up and started chanting and everyone soon joined. Beca was the only one that didn't.

"Beca come on." Luke said. Beca shook her head. "If I stand up, she'll think I'm forgiving her." She said.

* * *

Chloe looked and saw Alex had switched to the right WR while Bumper stood at the other left WR.

"You're going down Beale girl!" She heard the CB yell who was in front of Bumper yell. She rolled her eyes before calling it. "Hike!" She yelled and everyone began to move.

She heard everyone in the bleachers cheering. Her heart was racing as she was looking for an open player. Then she saw Bumper was open at the forty yard line and threw it. Just as she threw it she was tackled to the ground.

She felt pain strike through her hand just before it went numb and the player on top of her getting up.

"A girl on this team and beating our asses, not happening." He said walking away.

Chloe looked at her hand and saw it was gushing blood. Instantly she took her helmet off as shock began to take over.

"God Chloe, that was a ni- Oh my God. Coach! Coach!" Alex yelled as blood was falling onto the grass from the deep cut trailing from the middle of the palm of Chloe's hand all the way down all the way to the side of her thumb.

The whole team ran up. "Oh my God." Pete shuddered and ran back to the sideline along with few of the other teammates to get some more help.

"Guys back away." Coach said.

Alex instantly stood up and turned to the guy who tackled Chloe. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled trying to go after him but Leo, Bumper, and a few other teammates grabbed him and pulled him away to the sidelines as he kept yelling.

"Chloe, hey, look at me. Chloe." Coach tried getting Chloe's attention as she sat there staring at her covered hand in shock. Even though the cloth that was pressing against her hand already had blood bleeding through it.

After a few moments Chloe looked at him. "There you go. Now just keep looking at me until the ambulance gets here." He said as the other coach ran up with more medical supplies and another cloth.

* * *

"Alex!" Beca yelled and Alex turned around to look at her. He ran up to her. "What's going on? What happened?" Stacie asked. "It's bad. Her hand is gushing blood. The guy fucking tackled her, I think his helmet or something smashed her hand." Alex said with anger.

Tara ran up to Beca. "What's going on? Is she okay babe?" Tara asked Beca. "Babe?!" Alex, Stacie, Aubrey, Luke, Emily, Jesse, and Fat Amy exclaimed.

 _A/N: Whoah, honestly, when I wrote that last part where_ _Tara ran up to them, I surprised myself, I just needed a cliffhanger. That's right, cliffhanger! Bam! Anyways, I wasn't exactly planning on having Chloe getting injured, but when I realized that she was the only girl on the team, I thought that something should happen. One of my friends at school had an injury quite_ _similar_ _so, why not right? Let's see what happens next chapter, let me know what you guys think. I already have an idea of what's going to happen with the Beca and Tara ;)_


End file.
